Ciel's Rabbit
by Luna Jinx
Summary: I love animals of any kind-except fish-. But I love all of them to death, but to be one? Holy Cheese-its is it hard, but when you are the one animal that everyone-yes even the males out there-will 'aw' at. Why does it have to be in an anime where everything cute are tsunderes or dies. Flipping shit kill me now. Rated T for language, violence, cute Ciel, and Sebastian-yes Sebastian.
1. Prologe, Dear Rabbit

**Hello and thank you for trying (reading I hope) my first story, 'Ciel's Rabbit', I am still working on it but ill get a chapter in here soon. So please wait until then-BANG CRASH BANG- and I will try to survive the battles my OCs are having. *ducks chair* -CRASH- FOR THE LOVE OF SWEETS GO PLAY OUTSIDE!**

**Also! I do not own BB or Kuroshitsuji either way, if I did things will happen and I do not know if they are kind things *shudders* Luna Jinx -CRASH- escaping now  
**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nya~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** ~_Dear__ Rabbit~_**

As I sigh for the 100th time today, I look out the window of my room and see the rain falling heavily, blocking the sunset I wanted to see badly.

"So booooooooooooooooooooooring~~~," I muttered with a sing song voice.

Oh before I go any further I am Lulu, well a nickname my family and friends use.  
My real name is Twilight Fortune, why Twilight into Lulu I have no idea. But anyways here I am listening to songs and staring out the window, me a sixteen almost seventeen year old with nothing to do, oh the humanity!  
Note sarcasm, but the reason why is because I am paralyzed from the waist down, no I wasn't born with it but it happened. I do not like cars anymore lets just say. I also LOVE animals, but not fish, I choked on one. Do not ask. Anyways I love animals and singing, and I used to dance, but you can see how that goes.

And today I am just not feeling happy, or sad, or mad, basically I am just pooped.

Dear Rabbit by Young Heretics came on and I smiled, seeing as my nickname means rabbit and people always said I had the grace (and temper/fierceness) of a wolf. As the song started to sing me to sleep I think to my family I had - yes had.

They died in the car crash when I was eight, and I have been living in the hospital back and forth seeing as I keep catching sickness every other week, I always had a frail body.

I had a wonderful mother and father, they both had black hair. My mother had brown eyes and my father had blue eyes. My little brother had taken from my father while he gained our mother hair, always had a slight tint of blue in his hair. While I had none of their traits. My hair is a silver color and lavender eyes. I thought I was adopted till my mother told me I was part albino. Meaning I was going to be an albino but only got half way.

Anyways off track, my little brother's name was Channon, meaning young wolf. It made me chuckle a bit, we were reversed. I had the rabbit name but acted like a wolf, while my little brother had the wolf name but was as shy as a rabbit. As I finally fall asleep I think about another chance, since I have a lot of time on my hands I would day dream about my family - another chance really. I would day dream about birthdays with my brother, holidays with mom and dad, I would even daydream about stupid days that held no meaning but made a great stories to tell to my little brother.

I felt tears prick my eyes at the thoughts but I smiled and listened to the raindrops as they lull me to sleep with their music.

Ha, darn rain always manages to make me wallow in sadness. To bad I'm not a Pokemon with the move 'Sunny day'.

_So rabbit, please stop looking the other way~_

I shiver as a sudden gust of cold air hits me, darn thin blankets, always ruining naps for all ages.

_It's cold out there..._

A daydream, well more like a nap dream, plays. It's me and my brother, spinning around like children to an unknown song, obviously trying to teach my brother to dance but decided to have fun.

_So why not stay here,_

An annoying beep keeps interrupting the song, but it seems my brother and I don't really care. Another gust of cold air hits me hard, and stays this time. The beep stays as well, never ending. My brother suddenly stops dancing and looks around, and I disappear. The dream is fading black, then I think back.

Wasn't I in the hospital? Oh...

**It seems like I'm dead.**

**_Under my tail~~._**


	2. Dear Rabbit, welcome to hell

_**Hello there peoples! Thank you again for reading my story, posting a chapter is weird and confusing on my computer. But worry not! The new chapter has arrived! *duh dunna duh!~~* Anyways I hope to make a long chapter here, please send me any reason why you like my story, or if you do not like it please tell me why.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, I only own my OC but then again, who wants her? *CRASH* uh-oh Luna Jinx was never here *runs away***_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nyan~Nyan~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**_~Dear Rabbit, Welcome to Hell~_**

_'What the fucking flapjacks is going on here,' _was the only thought in my head right now.

So apparently I died in my bland white hospital room and right now I am in a small clearing with a chain around my neck attached to a tree. And not only that I see a house, maybe a mansion it is huuuuuuuuuge, and it is taunting me. Oh that and the collar _really hurts_, it might be a fox trap but I am not bleeding. Who the hell chains a human to a tree?

Probably someone with a fetish... Eh, not judging here. I decided to move around to see if I can't get this collar off, and tried to crawl forward when the weirdest thing happened.

I could feel my legs...

OH SHIET!

I excitedly look down to see if I could wiggle my toes but my brain skid to a halt.

**_'I have... paws?'_ **

"AAAHHHH - hurck" I tried to scream but I choked my self and started to cough.

'Damn it let's not scream then, but I hope someone heard me. Wait but at the same time that could be bad, a psychopath can find me and kill me!'

I stared to freak out a bit but I stop 'cause the collar started to hurt again, darn my attention span of a gol- SQUIRREL!  
Come here you fluffy - OW!

'I swear I am going to murder a thing when I get out, or eat sweets.' I started to daydream of sweets I love, yes I have a major sweet tooth.

The bushes started to rustle and I tensed, waiting to see something good or bad when a blonde head poked out.

'Huh?' I thought when the strawberry blonde head's eyes started to sparkle.

'Oh please tell me that he isn't a psychopath' I thought and I whimpered 'cause the collar tightened again.

The boy saw my pain and finally got out the the bush he was in and came over. I see him better now, he had a slightly dirty white shirt and brow pants with a sunhat hanging off his neck, he hand gardener gloves and a cutting blade for roses in his hand. He had sea blue/green eyes and has hair clips in his hair to keep them off his face but had this one strand in his face.

_'He looks so cute and innocent,' _was my first thought,

my second was _'WHAT THE FUCK IT'S FLIPPING FINNY!'_

"Hold on I'll get you out little bunny!' said Finny while he was cutting the wire collar.

_**'... Bunny?'**_

I was frozen in shock, luckily that help with taking the collar off and Finny did not crush me either.

"There we go! Now what do I do with you?" Finny asked me. Well really talked to himself but I can understand human 'cause last time I checked I was human.

He tilted his head to the right and I mentally 'awed', deciding to have some fun I also tilted my head to mirror him.

Finny blinked then titled his head the other way, I mirrored him again, this is fun!

"I know I'll bring you to the mansion and show you to Bard and Mey-rin!" Finny said with an amazed look seeing as I was copying him.

_'Oh so I'm really am in Black Butler... FUUUU-' _My thoughts were cut off when Finny started to run toward the doors of the mansion. He had me in his arms and somehow I had gained a white rose in my paws. I tried to nibble a petal seeing I was hungry when I was suddenly placed on a counter.

SCRAM, IT'S THE VET! Oh never mind, we're in the kitchen. This rose is surprisingly sweet, FOCUS!

"Hey guys look at what I've found!" Finny exclaimed excitedly to his comrades.

The first comrade was a maid with bright pink-ish red with cracked and dirty glasses so I couldn't see her eyes. The other comrade was a chef with short blonde hair and stubble. He also had... goggles around his neck for some odd reason.

At that I received three stares, one was an awed stare from Finny, a 'so cute' stare from Mey-rin, and a 'WTF' look from Bard.

"Such a cute bunny!" -Mey-rin

"Isn't it!"-Finny

"Can we cook it?"-Bard

The other two looked at Bard with shocked faces while a chibi butler with combed back gray hair, named Tanaka (where did he come from?) just 'Ho-Ho-Ho'ed and I was just eating the rose's petal, surprisingly they are very sweet. I SAID THAT TWICE MIND!

"Rabbits is very tasty meat," Bard reason as he reached out to grab me. As his hand was in my face I freaked and grabbed it, going into 'no thinking' mode.

"Huh?"-Bard

And then he was thrown to the other wall in the kitchen with a **BANG**.

As the dust cleared I saw two shocked faces and a knocked out Bard and all I thought was,

'Oops?'

And with that I ran for the servants had scary looks in their eye.

As I ran through the halls with three servants (Bard somehow woke up) on my fluffy tail I noticed that somehow I remember to run. It felt amazing to run again so I cherished it as I ran down the halls, though I did trip from time to time, and running into walls but hey, I just got new legs of a rabbit can you blame me?

I was getting tired of running after the 4th time up the stairs (we were going in laps) so I slip into a room with a door slightly open. And I found myself in an office two males. Luckily the two males did not notice me come in, so before they did I slipped under a desk as quietly as I could and sat there in glee.

_'Can't find me~' _I thought childishly while playing with the white rose in my fur, since is has been so long since I have played hide and seek. A black shoe suddenly entered my vision and I backed away quickly. I looked up to see a child that was probably 9-11 years of age, dress like a high ranking person with wealth from the 1800's in Britain. A dark-ish green suit with black shoes and has a black eyepatch on his right eye while his other visible eye was a bright blue. He had black hair that had a slight blue tint in the sunlight, he looked sort of cute with his childish pout on his face.

I slowly poked my head around the desk to see the other male. It was very clear that this tall male is handsome with wild yet tamed black hair with a few strands in his face and brown with a tint of red eyes. He dress in a butler outfit with a tailcoat, and had a gold pocket watch chain poking out of his pocket and attached to his coat it looks like.

Yep, a handsome butler and a cute child. Best combo ever. Sebastian and Ciel~!

My thoughts were cut off when a the troublesome trio (just thought of it) came in with a bang and looked winded, like they ran all over the place...

Ah, that's my fault! Woops~!

"Master Ciel!" They chorused and Ciel looked at them with an angered face, and Sebastian with a cold glare.

"Why did you come in here?" He asked coldly, well as cold as a twelve year old can ask.

"We are looking for a rabbit!" Finny said after they all flinched

"A rabbit," Ciel ask, well more like replied. which made me giggle a little but I quickly covered my mouth - er muzzle?

"Yes, i-its a silver bunny w-with black tipped ears and black paws, a-also with pretty purple eyes!" Mey-rin stuttered out.

"Yeah, and the little bugger threw me to the wall," grumbled Bard looking at the floor embarrassed.

_'I didn't mean to but you were going to eat me,' _ I thought while still covering my giggles.

"Threw you... to the wall?" was Ciel's reply, when I looked up at his face it screamed 'are you in your right mind', and I couldn't take it.

I gave out laughing and rolling on the ground, which gained the attention of everyone in the room. I was lifted by the scruff from a gloved hand so I stopped laughing and looked up. Ciel looked shocked but quickly covered it with a poker face, Sebastian looked curious at me, probably because I slipped in without him noticing. While the trio plus Tanaka (again where did he come from) looked at me with their jaws on the floor, well not Tanaka he just did his laugh again.

"THAT'S THE RABBIT!" cue the trio's yell.

I waved.

They anime fell onto the floor, probably 'cause I made them run around everywhere at least four times.

"It seems we have an unexpected guest," Sebastian said as he moved me to look at me better, which means I am very close to his face.

"NYA!" I exclaimed as I back-flipped out of his grasp onto Ciel's desk perfectly. That shocked Ciel and Sebastian as well as me.

'Uh... I didn't just do that,' I thought, and I waved at them, for I have no idea what to do.

"I think they were telling the truth," said Sebastian while he grasped his chin with a perfect eyebrow arched.

_'Dear Mama, I think I just entered hell.' _ I thought to myself because of the looks I received from everyone.

"Sebastian, clean up the rabbit then bring it back. We might have a new servant," Ciel ordered while he petted my head which made me relaxed for some reason. NYU STAPH, NOT A CAT NOT A CAT!

Sebastian wore his smirk and bow, "Yes, my lord."

_'I'm writing this letter and wishing you well, Mama I am in hell.'_


	3. Dear Rabbit, A King and A Lionheart

_**Hello my little friends! **__**I am so happy that I already have so many views since three days ago! I was going to post a third chapter yesterday but I was trying to choose a name for the OC, I wanted Luna (Little Luna) but I thought that might be a bit arrogant of me. Then it was Alice, (Alice the queen is raging songs lala) but I finally decided Luna for it goes with the story. Also my story is following the anime, but I might add the circus I still do not know yet. It might be funny though if my OC becomes snake food.**_

_***CRASH* "WHERE IS THAT STORY WRITER BITCH!?"b**_

_**Uh-oh**_

_**Luna Jinx used teleport. (Luna Jinx has fled)**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Boop~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**~Dear Rabbit, A King and A Lionheart.~**_

'_I feel violated,' _was my only thought on this situation. And a great way to start this chapter.

After Ciel ordered Sebastian to clean me, I was thrown into a basin (literally) I think in Sebastian's plain white bathroom, and I am now being wash by the demon. It took all my self-control not to either have a flipping fangirl attack, or not to kick his shit eating face.

"What an interesting pattern of fur on a rabbit," Sebastian muttered to himself as he dried my fur with a fluffy white towel.

'_I'll show you interesting... wait what?' _My murdering thoughts were cut off when I look at myself in the mirror and see a black crescent moon on my right leg.

'_Huh, look at that. But I'm still going to murder you, or sell you on e-bay Bassy,' _I thought while growling lowly. I also noticed how small I am, for I am about 1/2ft tall if I stand on my hind legs. That includes my ears.

After completely drying me, we went back to Ciel's office. Well I was thrashing in Sebastian's hand but he was prepared this time.

'_Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck, I'm still not used to moving my lower body,' _I thought as I was set down on Ciel's desk and my hind legs would not move.

"Well young master, what will we do with this rodent?" Sebastian asked with that (fucking, shit eating, I swear I will-) smirk of his.

I tried to make a noise of protest but I only coughed silently, _'I guess that flipping fox trap hurt my vocal cords, even thought I could 'NYA' earlier. That really did hurt though,' _I screamed mentally in anger when I figured it out. I started making hand – uh... paw movements to get their attention. Ciel saw this and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yes?" Ciel asked, thinking mentally why he was trying to talk to a most likely insane rabbit.

I started making movements showing I needed to write something. Ciel waved at Sebastian to get me something and as soon as I got paper and a pen, I wrote something down then shoved it towards Sebastian.

"**I swear if you call me a rodent I will be the servants x10, and tell Ciel of your cats. For I am a rabbit, not a god damn rat!" **

Sebastian looked at me shocked and I wore a smile that the Joker would be proud of. Then I ripped up the note so Ciel would not see it.

"What did it say Sebastian?" Ciel asked, frustrated that I ripped the paper up.

"Not to call it a rodent. Also What gender are you? I would think you would rather tell us then for me to check," Sebastian said with a questioning glace toward me.

I blushed (can rabbits blush?) quickly looked down (to check my gender, you never know) and wrote down female and showed it to them.

"Hmm, alright how about name?" Ciel asked with a bored tone.

I was going to write down my name when I paused, I like my name yes. But... I want to see what they will name me. With that thought I also decided to help out Ciel.

'_He already had a fucked up childhood, maybe if I become his... ugh little 'pet' I could help him smile,' _I thought then wrote down my answer.

"**I don't have a name, can you name me?" **I looked up with puppy eyes at Ciel over the paper.

Ciel tried to resist the look but failed, (damn I'm good) and held his chin in thought.

"Well, there is several I can think of. Should I just start from the top?" Ciel asked teasingly, poking me in the nose with a smirk. I just nodded with a frown while rubbing my nose with my paw.

"Alright let's see, Alice, Holly, Lucy, Lucky..." I stopped listening after Lucky, I did not like any of them until I heard 'Luna'.

I jumped up and down with my paws flailing, trying to tell Ciel that one.

"Luna?" Ciel asked with a curious look, while Sebastian picked me up so I won't hurt myself.

I nodded with a happy smile while clapping my paws. I love anything to do with the night, plus I love MLP Luna.

"Alright, Luna it is then," Ciel said and he took me from Sebastian by my armpits. I blushed again, and I scolded myself.

'_What the hell girl, your seventeen – well mentally, I think I'm twelve in rabbit years. Or in humans years? AGH off track here Luna, they're talking!' _I yelled at myself.

"Young master, I believe it's time for bed," Sebastian said while looking at his pocket watch.

'_No duh,' _I thought sarcastically looking outside, the sun was setting and the clock chimed 7:40.

"Also young master, where would little Luna sleep?" Sebastian asked while looking at Ciel with me in his arms, and I'm completely frozen in shock at the attention I am receiving from Ciel.

'_Wait... LITTLE LUNA? Oh sweet cheese-its I'm never going to live that down.'_

"Hmm... she can sleep with me, until we can buy a bed for her," Ciel decided as he stood up, as for me?

I was going to move or run away but as Ciel said that, I froze again. My mind?

**I think it died,** reason?

'_WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO CIEL?!'_

After my mental freak out, I was in Ciel's room and Ciel was already in his nightclothes.

'_My sugar cakes, he's so cute,'_ I thought while blushing. I was sitting on the end of the bed while looking at the other wall, trying so hard not to look at Ciel.

"Luna, come here," Ciel commanded, he was already under the blankets.

_'NO YOUR A TWELVE YEAR OLD AND I'M A RABBIT! Oh wait you just want me to, go over there... ya okay... I'll do that.'_

I slowly crawled over and sat on his knees, curious about what he wants. He picked me up again by the armpits and carefully hugged me. I froze for a second before I relaxed and nuzzled into his chest.

"Sorry, it's just that your look so cuddly. And I feel that I can just trust you with everything," Ciel said while looking at me, with both of his eyes.

I just stared at his eyes before stretching up and touching noses with him. He froze for a second before giving me a small, genuine smile and laying down, I am still in his arms by the way. I felt my self blush, from touching his nose (it's considered a kiss to animals) and he is cuddling with me.

"You don't act like a rabbit Luna, you can write, you're smarter then the servants combined, and you're not scare of me. I hope you can stay for a while," Ciel muttered sleepily, probable thinking I can't hear him.

_'I'll stay Ciel,' _I thought as I listened to his heartbeat, and slowly fell asleep. 'King and Lionheart' by Monsters and Men played in my head and I smiled.

_**''Cause your a king and I'm a lionheart.'**_


	4. Dear Rabbit, His butler, Able

_**Hi again! The story will begin here so thanks for the wait! Also feel free to ask questions and also tell me if I made a mistake. I'm not pointing fingers but someone already told me they 'lied to me'. Because it was the first three chapters, I'm getting there. **_

_**I do not own Kuroshitsuji, only my *cough insane cough* OC. **_

_***CRASH* "HERES LUUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

_**Damn it not again, Luna Jinx has fled the area.**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meow~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**~Dear Rabbit, His butler, Able~**_

_~Dream~_

'_What... is that?' _I deadpanned.

In front of me is a large shadow, well large to me since I am a rabbit. It was about the size of a child or teen. This shadow has shining purple eyes and a large scythe next to it on the ground, the handle up to the blade is silver with vines twisted around it. The blade is completely black and has a pattern of white stars on it. There is a dark blue rose on the top of the scythe.

The shadow raised a hand and beckoned me forward. I felt no killing intent from this shadow, so I crawled forward, curious about what it will do. The shadow went on one knee and place a hand on my head.

"I will teach you many things when the time is right," came the voice of the shadow. It sounding like an animal along with many other voices mixed into one. Cool and creepy~!

"What will I learn?" Was my reply, seeing the shadow closer it looked like it was a mix of some kind of animal along with human. But I still could not make out the details.

The shadow seemed to chuckle, and picked off the rose on the scythe.

"Many things little one, but I will tell you this. Trust yourself when something goes wrong, but also trust others." The shadow placed the rose in my paws.

It reminded me of my brother's eyes. And someone else's.

"Time to wake up, Little Luna."

_~Dream end~_

I woke up with a start and quickly looked around. I felt myself being hugged so I looked over to see who it is.

'_Channon? Is that you brother?' _

Then yesterday's events hit me with full force, making me shake my head a bit.

'_No silly it's Ciel, but he does remind me of my brother,' _I thought. I heard something coming from the hallway so I turned my head slightly, since I was facing the closed windows.

The footsteps came closer and I tensed, not knowing who it is. The door opened and I saw it was the flipping demon butler, Sebastian. Knowing this I relaxed, closed my eyes, and shuffled under a pillow. Still tired from yesterday. That and I'm not a morning person.

"It's time to wake up, young master," came the muffle voice of the fucking demon. (I don't like him that much, if you haven't noticed.)

I heard the curtain being drawn open and Ciel's sleeping grunt. Sebastian walked around and prepared Ciel's morning tea, from what I heard under the pillow.

"Today's breakfast is poached salmon and mint salad," Sebastian informed Ciel. I felt the weight of Ciel's head disappear, meaning he sat up.

"To go with it, we have either toast, scones, or _pain de campange."_

'_Too tired for this...' _I grumbled mentally as Ciel yawned.

"What would you like?" –Sebastian

"A scone." –Ciel

'_WAFFLES! Oh wait I can't talk... yet?' –Me_

As Sebastian informed Ciel of his schedule, while getting him dressed. I curled up under the pillow hoping that I could sleep for another hour.

"Ah, where is Luna?" came Ciel's voice.

"I have not seen her, my lord." Answered the butler

'_Let me sleep~~~~, I'll steal candy for you later if you do!' _I whined mentally

"Luna come out," ordered Ciel, making me shift under the pillow but not come out.

Apparently that caught there attention for the pillow was moved and the light hit my eyes.

"Nyaaaaa~" I yawned while stretched, still not awake. I felt a hand scratch head, most likely Ciel's.

'_I wonder if the anime or manga starts today,' _I thought while grabbing a dart from the tray and hopped over to Ciel.

"I shall await you at the dining table." Sebastian said as he bowed and walked towards the door.

Totally guessing at this moment, I raised the dart it my paws toward Ciel. Ciel's eye flew open and grab the dart, then threw it at the demon.

Said demon caught it between two fingers and asked, "Yes, my lord?" as he faced us.

_'Ah so it does start today, well let's have some real fun,' _I thought mentally grinning as I washed my face with my paws.

"Let's save the games for later." -Sebastian

"Indeed, your right, Sebastian." -Ciel

I was being petted by Ciel, and since I knew what was going to happen today I thought with a small smirk,

_**'You wanna play too? It'll be** **fun.'**_as the door closes.

_**~Time la skip~**_

I watched as a dart embedded itself into Finni's head.

_'Head shot,' _I shook my head while laughing mentally. '_Poor Finni,__' _I thought as I watch Finni saying 'ow' and run around while blood spurts from his head.

"W-what was that for all of a sudden?!" He asked Ciel as the said boy sipped his tea. I was at his side munching on a scone while I slowly got closer to the vase of roses.

"Actually, you should have seen that coming." Was Ciel's answer. I face-pawed myself before I picked a rose out of the vase.

Sebastian came in "Finni, have you finished weeding the courtyard?" He asked while Finni froze.

"Mey-Rin, have you washed the sheets?" Mey-Rin just poked her pointer fingers together and blush.

"Bard, weren't you supposed to be preparing tonight's dinner?" Bard sweatdropped and 'Tch'ed.

"Tanaka..." Sebastian started while looking at him. I was sitting on Tanaka's head eating a white rose while he was sipping his green tea.

"Well, you're alright as you are." Sebastian said as he picked me up off Tanaka's head as he 'Ho-ho-ho'ed.

_'I swear you're Santa in disguise, AND I WILL EXPOSE YOU!' _I thought mentally while on the outside I was whining about being picked up.

"Everyone, if you have enough time to dawdle about here, USE IT TO DO YOUR JOBS!" Sebastian exclaimed as sparks flew from him.

With that the servants ran away and I wiggled out of his grip and hopped over toward Ciel as Sebastian said, "Honestly..."

Ciel just kept eating his scone.

_**~Tatatata -Time Skip!~**_

I was sitting with Ciel in his office while I could just imagine Sebastian going on about,'Perfect and shiny silverware'.

I muffled my giggles as Ciel rang the bell for Sebastian to come in the study. I could literally hear Sebastian sigh and say, "My goodness, calling for me when I'm so busy..." and the servant plotting to help (cough ruin cough) Sebastian plans for dinner.

Sebastian came in a minute later, as I found a flip note pad and a pen, so I can have so fun with this situation.

"I'm hungry, I want to eat something sweet." -Ciel

**"I want some too! Also with roses!" -**Me.

"You shouldn't, young master. You have dinner with your guest tonight. Also Little Luna I will bring you some roses." -Flipping Demon

**"Yay! I'll go with you, it's boring in here." -**Me

"I don't care. make me a parfait or something." -Ciel

I hopped toward Sebastian and he caught me while saying, "You really should not."

"How come Luna can eat something?" Ciel asked with a frown

"Because she has no nutrition and needs to eat, for she is a rabbit." was Sebastian reply while I giggled.

Ciel 'Tch'ed and got up, "Oh, and about the portrait in the hall..."

"Yes?" asked Sebastian. I lowered my ears, knowing what he is going to say and what he means.

"Take it down. I, Ciel Phantomhive, am the head of the house now." he said while looking out the window.

Sebastian smirked then bowed, with me still in his arms. "Very good, my lord." (Sebastian used teleport)

"So..." Sebastian said as I hopped onto Tanaka's head.

"How exactly did this come about?" Sebastian asked the three servants.

"I used undiluted weed killer. I thought it would be effective!" Finni wailed.

"I was trying to get out the tea set we use for guest, but I fell and took the cart with me!" exclaimed Mey-Rin.

"There was some raw meat on the counter, so I thought I would cook it... uh, with a flamethrower..." mumbled Bard

Sebastian seemed to become bigger while the others seem to shrink. While Tanaka offered me some green tea.

"WERE SORRY, SEBASTIAN!" wailed Finni and Mey-Rin while Bard rubbed the back of his neck.

Sebastian checked his pocket watch while the servants continue to freak out and I was sipping Tanaka's tea.

_'Not bad, but needs more sugar.'_

"Calm down, all of you," Sebastian started. "Take a page out of Tanaka's and Luna's book and-" I cut him off by whining loudly to catch his attention.

"Yes, Little Luna?" The demon asked with a tick mark on his forehead

I pouted from being called 'Little Luna' but I raised the tea cup and whined again but lower. While Tanaka head question marks but Sebastian's eyes lit up in understanding.

"Good idea," Sebastian petted my head as he took the tea cup. "Everyone, listen carefully to what I'm about to say, and act immediately." Sebastian stated while raised the tea cup for others to see.

"We'll manage with this."

_**~Dunananananana TIME SKIP~**_

I watched the guest (I forgot his name, and I don't want to know it) walk up to the mansion and gawked at the stone garden from Ciel's study. I had a frown and I was growling like a dog.

"Calm down Luna, I know you don't like him but we must go... entertain our guest." Ciel said with a slight sneer.

I stopped growling and sighed. I jumped into Ciel's awaiting arms and we set off to go, **entertain.**

_**~Time skip had a baby~**_

It was amusing to watch the man try to make a deal with Ciel while the said boy kept cutting him off with the game. I had to keep a strait face as I sat on Ciel's lag.

_'Ciel is the evil master mind, AND I AM THE EVIL CAT MUAHAHAHAH... why can't I plaaaaay~~' _I whined mentally but stayed still.

I smirk as I heard 'you lost a leg in the enchanted forest' from Ciel. Which unnerved the unnamed man. I frowned a bit when Ciel mutter, "Once you've lost something, you never get it back." but got over it. I wore a even bigger smirk that can make the Cheshire can proud when Ciel said 'Your body is burnt by the raging flames.'

I smiled to myself when I heard the commotion from downstairs with my hearing. Just imagining Mey-Rin freaking out made me giggle silently. I also giggled again when I hear 'He said it twice'.

Sebastian came in saying, "Dinner is served."

I jumped into Sebastian's arms (I'm starting to like him, he gives me sweets) as the other talked behind me.

When I heard the unnamed man mutter 'child', I sharply turned my head and growled lowly. only loud enough for Ciel and Sebastian to hear. I smirked when the man tried to cover up his mistake and watched as Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

**'Yes, we will finish the game later. It will be so much fun'** I thought as I watch the unnamed man.

_**~ We all skip for Time Skip ~**_

I sat on the table next to Ciel as Sebastian blew away the UN-man (just gonna call him that) with the information and his gusto. Ciel just ate his dinner while I giggle uncontrollably, Ciel just patted my head telling me to calm down and eat.

I sighed when Mey-Rin freaked out and then I froze when she spills the wine. Before the wine can touch the UN-man, time went into slow move as Sebastian pulled out the table cloth while I did a back flip to avoid being pulled off with the cloth. As I landed the cloth was in the demon's arms and I went back to eating the rose I have in my paws.

When the UN-man noticed that the table cloth was gone. Ciel said with a small smirk, "I saw a speck of dirt on it, so I had it removed. Pay no mind." And I couldn't help but giggle a bit.

The UN-man looked at me with disgust before laughing out loud.

_'Oh you're so going to be in pain later' _I vowed to myself as the UN-man complemented Ciel and the demon butler. As Sebastian said his infamous line I smirked as Ciel 'Hmph'ed and petted my head.

As we headed back inside I hopped onto the demon's shoulder.

"Oh you want to come with me?" said butler asked me. I nodded my head with a murderous smirk. Sebastian's eyes widened when he saw my smirk but then smirked as well.

"You want to help do you?" he asked again, and I nodded again. "Very well, I know how you can help, little Luna."

After a bit of time, Sebastian and I entered with tea as the UN-man left. I glared at him as he went down the hallway, then I jumped into Ciel's awaiting arms and purred, **yes rabbits can purr.**

Ciel scowled at the Italian tea at said, "No, I don't like it at all." when that was said I rubbed my head against Ciel's hand then ran into the hallway as Sebastian said he'll prepare the pudding.

**"Now the real fun begins."** I cackled to myself.

_**~Murderous Time Skip~**_

I watched at the UN-man get closer toward the stairs, and my hiding place near the stairs.

_'Dang, he looks ready to piss his pants. Well, time for me to shine.' _I thought as I placed the bucket into position.

"You lose a turn." I said creepily as the UN-man tripped. I grabbed his leg and twisted it hard and tossed him a bit down the stairs. When the he looked at the painting the servant came in with, I said, "You lose a leg in the enchanted forest." I smirked when I heard him scream and and I went to get Sebastian.

When I found him I jumped into his awaiting arms with a smirk.

"I didn't know you can talk." Sebastian said while looking at me with curious eyes.

"Yes I can talk, I don't like to talk and it still hurts to. I was in a fox trap when Finni found me and I think it injured my vocal cords." I replied as I massage my neck.

"Hm," was Sebastian's answer. The UN-man finally crawled down the hallway and bumped into the demon's leg.

Said demon peered at him where he was right in his face and asked, "Where are you going, Sir?"

The UN-man backed up and that's when I decided to have some fun.

_"We aren't finished entertaining you yet." _I said as I place my face really close to his. Said man looked terrified when I said, _"We still have to serve pudding." _I licked my lips and the UN-man started to crawl away.

I gave a insane giggle before I jumped onto Sebastian's shoulders as the said man walked after the crawling UN-man.

I just kept doing my insane giggling as the butler kept taunting the crippled man. When the UN-man crawled into the kitchen, I peered at Sebastian and said, "Freak him out with your footsteps, trust me it'll be fun." I jumped down and watched as the man foolishly hid inside the over. I giggled again and beckoned the demon over as I jump in-front of the oven and peered inside.

_"Sebastian, we have a hungry rat in here," _I giggled insanely again, making the said rat back up into the wall of the oven.

Sebastian looked into the oven and said, "What and impatient guest you are. To think you would try to get at the pudding in the oven..."

I laughed again and started toward Ciel's study as I heard the UN-man begging to get out of the oven and the demon say, "Don't Italians know? Plum pudding, mincemeat pie. There are many puddings here in England that contains animal fat."

The UN-man squealed and I just laughed at said,

_**"Your body is burnt by the raging flames."**_

_**~Time hop, skip, jump!~**_

I sat with Ciel again, very tired by today's events. Plus Ciel's soothing petting doesn't help me with staying awake. But as soon as I heard 'Mamma Mia' my ear popped up and I giggled a bit.

_'Damn, I'm sadistic today'_

Ciel also laughed at the noise. "What an ugly scream. He sounds just like a strangled pig." I nodded my head in agreement.

"He sells the factory without telling me, and then says he 'wants to secure a labor force?' Did he really think that he can keep that a secret? That stupid trickster..." Ciel muttered as he places the playing piece at the 'Happy End'.

I frown as he tips the piece over and says, "Once you've lost something, you never get it back."

I look up at him, "But you can find something new that can be better than what you've lost." (I told him earlier that I can talk)

Ciel just looks at me, then gives a small smile. "You're correct, but the pain of losing something sometimes is unbearable."

I just shake my head before nuzzling into his neck then mutter sleepily, "True, you can gain the same thing but it'll never be the same. But you can gain something new that the pain doesn't matter." And I fall asleep.

But what I don't see is that Ciel looks shocked before smiling.

_**"You may be right."**_


	5. Dear Rabbit, His Butler, Strongest

_**Hi my little friends! I hope you're liking my story so far, I now I'm enjoying writing it when people read it. So I think my OC will be slightly crazy, or maybe has a different personality? Well keep reading to find out!**_

_**Luna Jinx going to go play some Pokémon.**_

_**I don't own Kuroshitsuji, just my Oc. I also don't own any songs that I mention.**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Pika~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**~Dear Rabbit, His Butler, Strongest~**_

_~Dream~_

"Whoa, can I have a scythe like that?" was my only question about these dreams.

The shadow chuckled again and said, "Yes, you will have a scythe like this. In fact, this very scythe will be yours."

"Keeewl... Oh also I have another question." I asked while looking at the gleaming scythe. It calls to me~! Off track!

"What is it little one?" The shadow tilted its head, and I could see rabbit ears popping out of the hood.

"First off, how am I a 'little one'? Second, I was sure that I wasn't slightly insane. But now I keep feeling like there is another me, and it bugs me because I can't hear it but it keeps poking at my subconscious." I rubbed my head for I swear I can hear, 'I want to kill everybody in the world.' In a singsong voice._ 'Oh frack that song.'_

"Ah for your first question, in human years you are twelve-""I KNEW IT!" I yelled. "As for your second question, there is another you."

"Another me? But why?" I was slightly freaking out,_ 'another me?!'_

"Yes, but this other you won't harm you. It's your ally and it will help you when you can't handle something." The shadow said while staring intently at me.

"Can't handle what!" I exclaimed.

"I'm afraid my time is up, but listen. It is your choice to dull or sharped your blade."

"WHAT DOES THAT FLIPPIN' MEAN!?"

_~Dream end~_

I woke up but kept my eyes closed. I heard the familiar almost silent footsteps down the hall. It seems to be a ritual to me to wake up before Sebastian walks in, that or I am a light sleeper. I crawled under the pillow again and curled up.

'_I swear if I have to get up, I will kill everybody in the world.' _I thought murder while trying to go to sleep.

_**~ We all skip for Time skip! ~**_

So I did wake up, of course I kicked the demon for that, but he just smiled. (that fucking smile) And I was with the servants this morning, for they are fun to be around with. It seems we have rats thought, because Bard was sticking his head in the floor which made him look like an ostrich. "Bloody hell, it's done for." Bard grumbled and his head popped back up. "Rats again?" Mey-Rin asked worried. "It could be little Luna..." Bard looked at me suspiciously.

I whacked him in the forehead from Finni's arms. And I grinned when I heard a satisfying 'OW' and I curled around Finni's neck.

"I heard that rat were plaguin' London, but I didn't expect them this far out of the city..." Bard muttered while rubbing his forehead.

Then a rat (or a mouse idk) came out squeaking. Since I heard it before it came in, I jumped off of Finni so I would not be pulled along.

Then Finni threw the statue at the rat, but missed and almost killed the other two while I just shook my head. "He got away. Tee-hee!" Finni said as the house shook.

"Don't give me that 'Tee-Hee!' Do you want to kill _us_, too, idiot?!" Bard yelled.

"No, Finni wants to bring down the house, then kill you." I said (they know I can talk) with a smile.

Tanaka did his laugh while Mey-Rin just sweat dropped.

I walked off humming 'Spool of Thread Puppet Show' from 'The Witch's House', as I went to find Ciel. I'm bored.

_**~Enter opening animation here~**_

I silently giggled when I heard the servant make a bunch of commotion about the rats in the mansion. I calmed myself down and sat on the arm of Ciel's chair as the other people. I don't really care for their names other than Madam Red, Lau, and Ranmao.

Madam Red was an older women who still looked like she was in her 20's, she probably was. True to her nickname, she wore a scarlet dress with hats and gloves to match along with natural red hair and eyes that also matched.

Lau was a black haired Chinese man who never opened his eyes, I wonder if ever does. He wore a dark sea green Chinese garb rimmed with red and ended at his calf, he also wore brown pants. Ranmao was Lau's _very_ clingy sister. She wore a... short chinese dress that was lavender with black designs and the sleeves were a dark blue. She wore black stockings that was the same color of her hair along with golden eyes.

"Quite the commotion out there. It seems you have rats here as well." Said the glasses guy.

"How long do you intend to let those vermin run wild?" asked the fat guy as he looked at me

I growled lowly so only Ciel can hear, for that line was meant for me and I was a fucking rabbit, not a rat.

"They forage through our pantries and do nothing but spread disease!" he continued as Ciel patted my head to calm me down.

"'Run wild'? Isn't he simply leaving them at large to observe them?" asked Lau. I didn't know if he was trying to help or that I should kick the pervert hard.

"Yes, he always aims to settle things with one blow." Smirked Madam Red.

'_Do you guys not like me or something?'_ I thought while mentally shaking my head.

"Will you pass on this turn too, Lord Phantomhive?" She continued. And I could just imagine the screen shot with Ciel in that 'I don't care' pose and I was just sitting there in the 'evil cat/rabbit' pose. Meaning I was just sitting there with Ciel's hand on my head. (Yes I am a huge otaku)

"Pass. It's my policy not to hit balls I can't sink." _'I tear off some if I keep getting insulted.'_

"Never mind the pompous talk. When will you exterminate the vermin?" asked glassed guy

'_He's asking for it, __**I agree. **__Whoa, who are you? __**The other you is who I am. **__And you won't hurt me right? __**Yes I won't hurt you, but you better focus on the talk little otaku. **__Your right and REALLY, LITTLE OTAKU?!'_

"Sir Arthur, do you have the right to insult my family crest?" Ciel asked and I growled a little to prove his point.

"Heh, foul. Mucked that one up." The white suit guy said, I forgot who or what he does. "What will you do, Lord Phantomhive?"

"Perhaps it's time to end this worthless game." Ciel said as he stood up, and I jumped on the pool table.

I heard Ciel and the glasses guy talked but I ignored it and stared at the white suit guy.

'_I don't like him. __**Neither do I, when we have to do something to him can I help? **__Sure, it'll be fun~.'_

"Are you going to go after all the balls in this situation?!" the fat guy yelled. I glared at him for his horrible voice sounded like a dying pig to me.

"Naturally," Ciel said and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Greed will be your undoing." –glasses.

Ciel hit the white ball and got the last of the balls. And as the eight ball fell in, Ciel said-

"**Greed, eh?"**

_**~Everybody do the Time Skip~**_

I watched the carriages rolled away while Sebastian made tea for the guests and set some roses for me to snack on. I was on Ciel's chair again and I giggled at Grell's sparkly look at the demon butler. And shook my head when M-red (let's call her that) scolded Grell on his behavior.

"That aside..." M-red was suddenly serious, I started to shake. This is happening!

"You're a fine-looking man, aren't you?" and M-red started to molest Sebastian's butt, and I laughed on top of Ciel's head.

"Quite serving in this silly country house and come to me!" M-red cooed. The tea cup Sebastian held flew up about 2 feet.

'_Molesting, even tea cups don't like it. __**Indeed.'**_

Ciel cleared his throat while setting me down on his lap to calm me down, it did not work.

"Madam Red..."

"Oh, goodness, I'm sorry! I just couldn't help but want to palpate him! Perhaps that's just how doctors are." _**'Yeah, perverted doctors no doubt.' **_said the other me in my mind.

I giggled harder and nuzzled my head into Ciel's stomach to muffle them, as Ciel gained a tick mark. I was still giggling so I did not hear much of what people were talking about. But I almost bit Lau's hand off when he touched Ciel's head.

Knowing what was going to happen I jumped off of Ciel and started to nibble on some white roses, watching the scene play out.

Lau whispered to Ciel, M-red freaked out and pulled Ciel into her arms like a rag doll. Lau makes an _interesting point_, M-red drops Ciel and attacks Lau verbally as said man just smiled.

As Ciel starts to walk out, I take a white rose bud in my mouth and followed Ciel out.

'_I'm tired, I want to go to sleeeeep~~.' _

Ciel sighed as the servant ran around. Finni in a cat suit, Bard with a net, and Mey-Rin with mousetraps on her hands.

Ciel stopped and I whined, wanted to be picked up. Ciel sighed but picked me up anyways.

"Young master?" Sebastian came down the hallway and stopped behind us. I was on my back in Ciel's arms, eating the rose bud.

"Today we'll be having a deep-dish apple raisin pie." _'You want to be a chef, don't you Sebby." _I thought half asleep. The other me just chuckled, also tired.

"It will be ready soon, will you eat with your guests?" the demon asked.

"Bring it to my room. I can't deal with them anymore." Ciel ordered while holding me.

'_I want some toooooooooooo~~' _I thought/sang as Ciel closed the door to his study.

"Finally, peace and quiet." Ciel sighed and I nuzzled his chin sleepily.

"Ah, you agree with me Luna?" Ciel asked since I almost feel out of his hands for trying to nuzzle him.

"Nyo~" I mumbled, it sounded like a yawn and a no. Ciel just chuckled a bit and walked toward his desk.

A hand suddenly came out of nowhere and grabbed Ciel. In the process I was dropped, which woke me up a bit and when I tried to kick the man who has Ciel, I was hit **hard** in the back of the head. I passed out but before I did, I heard a muffled 'Luna' and 'Take the rodent'.

_**Someone is going to die for that.**_

_**~ Do you like Time Skip? -NO- D; ~**_

I woke up to yelling, it made my ears ring and my blood boil. Then I smelled blood.

'_Shit I knew this would happen but I forgot, CURSE YOU SLEEPINESS!'_

"Say, little Phantomhive," I heard that fucker (Italian/Azzurro guy, but I don't like him) talk to Ciel so I look around to see where I am. I saw Ciel on the floor and the fucker in front of him, I was on his desk and there was two guards at the door.

I got ready to attack when I saw the fucker crouch in front of Ciel, luckily the guards did not notice me. Neither did the other two. I was ignoring what they were saying but I nearly roared when I saw the fucker touch Ciel.

'_HOW DARE HE TOUCH HIM, he's like my little brother you dead man. __**Calm down I have an idea, **__you do? May I ask what? __**Yes, now do exactly what I say. **__... Alright I trust you with this.'_

"Where's the key? Spit it out fast, or I'll kill your servants one by one. Your little rabbit will be first."

I saw Ciel tensed when the fucker said that and he looked at me. I shook my head slightly, smiling as I try to show it will be okay.

Ciel relaxed and then smiled at the fucker.

"**You'd better hope your little lap dos actually know how to fetch."**

I took that chance and when the fucker tried to hurt Ciel, I jumped on his hand and bit as hard as I can. The fucker scream and shook his hand, making blood spray everywhere. He finally got my off by slamming me into the wall. I let go and collapsed next to Ciel. The fucker kicked me then went to the phone while tending to his hand. As he called the people over the phone, I checked on Ciel.

"Are you okay Ciel?" I whispered.

"I'm fine, what about you? He did kick you hard." Ciel also whispered with a almost worried glance.

"I'm alright." I replied as I watch the fucker put down the phone.

_**~Piks Emit~**_

The fucker picked up the phone and starting yelling again, things like 'you useless pigs!' and thing like that. But when he said "Did you find a bear in the woods?" it made my ears perk.

'_For once the demon can do something without being ordered to. __**PFFFT no kidding. **__I need to give you a name later, please remind me. __**Sure.'**_

I giggle a little when I hear the men scream over the phone and the fucker looked pretty scared by this. "H-Hey, are you guys there?" he asked.

Ciel chuckled, sitting against the wall and I was in front of him. "Sounds like your game of fetch failed." Ciel said amused.

The fucker went to kick Ciel again but I took it this time. For I did not want someone who looks like my little brother to be hurt.

"Quiet, you damn brat! And you stupid rabbit!" the fucker shouted while he kicked me.

"Ack!" I grunted out as he left to go use the phone again.

"Hey, if you don't answer me right now, I swear I'll kill you mongrels!" the fucker shouted again. (my poor ears hurt)

"I wonder when Sebastian will help us..." Ciel muttered to himself.

"Hello?" "Speak of the devil and he shall appear." I giggled a little as I said this. Coughing a little into my paws, I noticed some blood.

'_I think the fucker broke something, I'm coughing up some blood.'_

"Would my master and his pet happen to be there?"

'_Nice to know I'm not forgotten.'_

"Hello? What's the matter? Hello?" The fucker was too scared to say anything. And I started to count down.

Three...

Two...

One...

Zer- "Woof." _'He does sound like a dog.'_

After Ciel barked, I whined to make myself known.

"Very good, my lord, little Luna. I'll be there to pick you up momentarily."

The fucker seemed to freeze at the demon's words, then he suddenly hanged up and looked at me with murderous intent. He picked me up roughly by the neck which choked me.

"I suppose I should keep my promise."

"Luna!" Ciel shouted worried

"Quiet you brat!" the fucker slapped Ciel. I growled like a dog with rabies, promising to kill him/hurt him a lot.

"Take this rodent outside and... dispose of it." The fucker said while handing me to the other guards, who also choked me.

The guards took me down the hallway toward the back of the house/mansion.

'_Okay, this is bad, do I do the thing now? __**Yes, now just say these words. **__**_**Try to survive the Night, for I am the Wolf and you are the Rabbit, and I hunt you tonight**_'**_

The guard threw me to the ground and pointed a gun at me, my head was spinning from the lack of air but I stayed calm. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"_**Try to survive the Night, for I am the Wolf and you are the Rabbit, and I hunt you tonight." **_

I felt myself change and shift, I also heard screams of 'Whats going on?!' and 'What is it doing?!'

I opened my eyes and saw I was bigger than normal, but still short it seems. For the men still tower over me. I felt something in my paws, I looked over and I saw a scythe, and not just any scythe. It had a silver staff with silver vines as designs. The blade was like a bright night, black with stars littered on it. It was at least three to four times larger than me.

**With a blue rose on top****.**

I looked over at the men and I saw they were aiming their guns at me. 'Get Jinxed' started to play in my head because of this situation. That and I started to feel slightly insane/bored.

_'I was starting to get bored. **Less talking, make them start shooting~.** I should call you Jinx for that, but yes, start shooting."_

I slowly crouched as a large group of men started to group around me and started to aim. I heard gun fire inside with my sharp hearing.

_'It seems like Sebastian is already here.'_

I started to sing softly so no-one can hear.

_"Do you ever want to catch me," _More people line up fire.

_"Right now I'm feeling ignored." _They were sneering at me.

_"So can you try a little harder?" _I smirked as I saw my blade sharpen.

_**"I'M REALLY GETTING BORED!"**_

**And the fun began.  
**

**POV shift ~NANI THEY CAN SHIFT?! _YES THEY CAN NOW GO AWAY, YOUR IN THE WRONG STORY LUFFY!~_**

**_Narrator Pov; _**

"My goodness... that took more time than I would of liked." Sebastian muttered as he hanged upside down from the chandelier. He dropped down in the massacre of bodies (that he created) and checked his pocket watch.

"5:43" he muttered to himself.

**Meanwhile**

The fu - I mean, Azzurro was shaking in his office with a gun pointed at the door as he heard the footsteps started to come closer toward him. For all the noise had stopped suddenly and all he heard was those footsteps. Azzurro gasped as he saw the door opened and it was...

**A butler?**

Sebastian bowed, "I'm here to receive my master and little Luna."

Azzurro just smirked, "Ha! This is a surprise. I was imagining a brawny giant, but you're just some milksop in a tailcoat... Who are you? You're not just a butler.

"No, I am merely one hell of a butler... That's all."

"Oh, really? At any rate, I don't intend to fight you. But..." Azzurro smirked

He grabbed Ciel by the hair, yanked him up and held him by gun point.

"You better have brought the goods."

"Yes." Sebastian reached into his inner coat pocket and pulled out a key. "Here it is."

**BANG **

Blood spurted out from Sebastian head. Several other bullets pierced into Sebastian with more spurts of blood.

Ciel's widen and gasped as he saw the blood fly and Sebastian's body fall to the ground. Azzurro laughed a bit crazily at this.

"Sorry, milksop, but I win this game! I'm up against Phantomhive, the game master, so of course I had a trump card to play! I might of damaged the goods a little bit," Azzurro smirked as he poked Ciel with his gun. Making his eye-patch come loose and fall off "And I killed a perfectly great item but... you should fetch a good price even if they can't sell your parts." Ciel looked in boredom at the corpse of Sebastian.

"Now, no need to be scared. By the time some pervert takes you in..."

"Hey! How long are you going to play around?" Ciel interrupted with a bored tone, "How long do you intend to play dead? Didn't you hear him? They killed Luna."

"Goodness gracious... They did that?"

"Th-That's impossible!" Azzurro gasped in horror at the body, that should of been dead, that rose from the ground. All the men backed up in fear at this as well.

"Today's guns are so much more efficient. Quite different than the guns of a hundred years ago." Sebastian said and he coughed out the bullets into his, now bloody, gloved hand.

"I'll give these back to you." smirked Sebastian

"Wait are you waiting for?! Kill him!" screamed the frighten Azzurro. But before they can even fire, Sebastian flicked out his arm. And all of them were on the ground dead from their own bullets, except Azzurro.

"Oh dear, my clothes are full of holes. And my little rabbit is dead, and she can even put the servants in order without me." sighed Sebastian dejectedly.

"That's what you get for fooling around, you idiot. And I'm afraid Luna sacrificed herself for my sake." Ciel said disapprovingly with a frown.

"Young master, you look good." Sebastian said with a mocking smirk

"St-Stop!" Azzurro cried.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" came three more cries. Sebastian turned around to see a group of men in plain brown jackets and pants with a white shirt and black shoes, holding shotguns. His eyes widen a little, a scattering blast of a shotgun, Ciel will most likely be hit by some of the blast. And at short range, it will most likely go through him even if he tried to protect Ciel.

As Sebastian prepared himself to attack, something else happened instead.

**POV change ~So evil Luna-Chan~. _HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET HERE?! GO BACK TO OURAN TAMAKI!~_**

**_Luna's POV;_**

_'What's a good song to sing to while murdering people? **I want to kill everybody in the world~! **Nah, you've been singing that for the past six minutes.'_

As I ran by people, while killing them, I was trying to find the room I was in with Ciel. My gosh you think it would be easy to find it with great speed like a certain demon I know.

_'Sebastian got lazy, there's still people alive, wait. There's their... sent? **Oh yeah, since your part rabbit, you know people's sent.** I wonder when I got this and I didn't noticed.'_

I found the sent of the demon and I raced toward it. As I neared the sent, I saw three men with shotguns pointed into a familiar room. Along with a strong smell of cigarettes and Ciel's blood. I growled lowly and dulled my blade, I did not need Ciel to see more blood shed so I will get them out of the way first.

I roared as I neared, making the three men turn their heads in surprise. I stopped behind them, their heads' still at where I used to be, and swung my scythe at their middle parts. They flew down the hall a bit and I followed, sharpening (I'm doing it mentally if you didn't guess) my scythe, and I decapitated them as the scream out in pain, for their spines broke from the force of my earlier blow.

Their cries where cut off (pun not intended) as I finished my strike.

_'I wonder how I look when I face Ciel and Sebastian. **Purrrrfect I'm sure. **Your a cat?** No I'm crazy and you. **Oh yeah.'_

**_POV change (again) ~_I'M NARUTO AND I'LL-*KICKS IN FACE*- _NOT YOUR ANIME AND WHY IS EVERYONE POPPING UP HERE?!~_  
**

**Narrator's POV;**

They all froze when a roar suddenly rang everywhere inside the house. A black and red blur came out of nowhere, smashed the shot-trio (meh) out of the way, disappears and cut off the cries of pain from the trio with a sickening _squelch _and you could see blood paint the hallways a dark red. Sebastian and Ciel looked confused while Azzurro looked horrified from all the blood, which is now flowing slowly down the hallways in a large puddle of a brilliant red.

"Ciel? Sebastian? Are you there? I seemed to have blood in my eyes..." A familiar voice rang like a bell through the hallway and into the room.

"Luna?" chimed the two in wonder and confusion.

"Ah so you are here!" A figure walked up into the hallway.

It was a size of a child, about Ciel's height or smaller, with rabbit ears poking out of its head. The figure had a cape/robe, right now blood soaked, that was like the grim reapers, all black and flowing. A white shirt along with grey pants can be seen underneath the blood soaked cape. But the most interesting thing about this figure... was that it was like human, but with fur and a rabbit head and paws. (no shoes) The fur was a black, shining color while the paws up to the knees and elbows, were a natural red. Same with the tips of the ears.

The figure was rubbing one of it's eyes with a paw, a scythe in the other paw, but it was too blood soaked to know what it looked like. When the figure finally opened it's eyes, a familiar purple was seen, but it had red slits in it's eyes.

Luna looked around for a second before looking at the other two.

"It seems like you had fun when I left." she teased with a grin.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU!"

"Oh your still alive? Ah no matter, I don't think I can keep this form for any longer anyways." right as Luna said that, she turned into her normal (blood spotted, not soaked, _spotted) _rabbit self with a **POP**.

"You need to answer some questions later, Luna" Sebastian said with a raised eyebrow and a ordering voice.

Luna just saluted and flopped on the ground, to tired to care.

_**'Aw, I wanted to hurt him.** I think we already hurt his mind. **Okay**_**_ then~!'_**

"I-If you come any closer, I'll kill him!" Azzurro screeched at the butler.

"Hurry it up. This guy's breath stinks." Ciel ordered with a bored tone. Luna snorted at this

"Because he eats shit and breathes cancer sticks." She mumbles sleepily.

"But if I come any closer, you'll be killed." -Sebastian

"Lazy butt." -Luna

_**'Sexy butt.' -other Luna**_

"Stay out of this!" Luna yelled/whispered.

"Do you intend to violate our contract?" Ciel growled at the butler.

"Of course not. I am your faithful servant." Sebastian placed a hand on where his heart (would be?) is.

"What the hell kind of nonsense is this?!" Azzurro yelled confused and scared.

"Young master, haven't I taught you how to coax me into things?" Sebastian asked in an almost whisper with a slight tilt in his head.

_'Stop it Sebby, the girls are having nose bleeds.'_

Ciel suddenly raised his head and open both eyes, his right eye showing a five pointed star. His contract.

**"This is an order. Save me!" **His right eye glowed a dark purple.

"SHUT UP!" _**BANG**_

.

.

.

Ciel turned his head to the left and stared at Azzurro.

"W-Why isn't he dead?" Azzurro asked horrified beyond belief.

"Looking for something?" Sebastian was right behind Azzurro, holding a bullet above his shirt pocket.

"I'll give this back to you." It dropped into his pocket.

Azzurro's right arm was suddenly twisted backwards and turned once to many times, making him scream out in pain and fall backwards holding it.

_'Oh that fine, I don't need my ears anyways.'_

"This game wasn't much fun." Ciel muttered tiredly as he was picked up by Sebastian.

"I would say the same, but I did have some fun earlier. It didn't last long though." Luna said as she was picked up as well by the scruff.

"Wait! Come serve me. Be my bodyguard and I'll pay you five times what he does now." Azzurro begged as Ciel and Luna being put down in a chair.

"No, ten times! And you can have all the wine and women you want! So-" He cut off as he saw Sebastian tear off the belts on Ciel with ease.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Vanel," Sebastian said as he dropped a belt. "I have no interest in the rubbish created by humans.

"You see, I am merely one **_hell _**of a butler." And his eyes glowed a dark pink color with dark red slit for a pupil.

"H-Hell..?"

Luna look around to see black feathers fall around them, _'This is kinda cool'.'_

"As long as my young master hold the contract, I am his loyal lapdog." Sebastian removed his left glove with his teeth as Ciel picked up Luna from the chair and sat in his infamous 'I don't care' pose with her on his lap.

"I am bound to my master by a sacrifice, a wish, and a contract." As the demon said these words, the room became darker and darker

"Until the say I take his soul."

"Unfortunately for you, this is _game over."_ Ciel said with a bored look and tone. Luna decided she wanted to have fun too, so she said.

_**"And there are no redo for you."**_

**~POV CHANGE AND TIME SKIP~ *looks around* HA NO MORE PEOPLE!**

**Ciel's POV;**

I woke up with a start and looked around. I silently gasped when I saw my mansion on fire, but then calmed down as Luna nudged me with her fluffy head on my chin and saw it was only a sunset that made it look like it was on fire.

"It's a beautiful sunset isn't Ciel?" Luna muttered tiredly but had a knowing look on her (adorable, always adorable) face.

"Awake, my lord?" Sebastian asked as he continued walking toward the mansion.

I just looked at Luna and nodded to both of their questions, still slightly tired from today's events. I was being carried bridal style (not that he knows) by Sebastian while Luna was in my arms on my chest being held like a baby. (not that she minded)

"Young master! Welcome back!" Finni yelled as he ran up to them with Mey-Rin hot on his heels.

"Finni~ Mey~." Luna sang a little but still tired that she couldn't say full names. Finni and Mey-Rin gasped at our state.

"Master Ciel, Luna, you're hurt!" Finni cried a little worried for Luna and I.

"I just tripped over Luna while I was out. Don't worry about it." I said to calm them down, but they were looking at me with a fascinated look and blushes.

"What, you don't trust the words of the family head?"

"That's not it, it's just..." Mey-Rin started.

"That looks fun! Like when you lift a baby in the air with a doll in the baby's arms!" Finni finished. (intentional pun)

I felt myself blush at this and I squirmed a little. "P-Put me down, now!" I ordered Sebastian.

I was set down and I reprimanded the two but kept Luna in my arms.

"Do you want to be put down?" I asked the little rabbit. (Is she just a rabbit?)

"No, I think if I was I would fall and wouldn't get up." She mutter while curling up even more in my arms. (she's on her back)

"Young master." I turned around to face my butler in question.

"I apologize. I've committed a blunder unworthy of a Phantomhive butler. I do not know I can atone..." He paused a second before continuing, and I felt Luna silently shaking in my arms.

"The preparations for tonight's dinner are nowhere near complete." He finished. And Luna muttered for everyone to hear.

**"Sebastian is a masochist."**


	6. Dear Rabbit, His Butler, Omnipotent

_**Hello again! ... I don't know what to do now... well for intros. I'm sorry I didn't post this on the weekend, I got a little~ sick :P and then my laptop kept shutting down right as I'm about to save... I also like to thank the people who already gave some ideas and info for a new story poll! Anyhow~ here is the 3**__**rd**__** episode. Please feel free to give tips/ideas and tell me what you do/don't like in this story. I will not hate you if you do. **_

_**Disclaimer, I do not own Kuroshitsuji, only my OC and story.**_

_**Luna Jinx is going to play some LoL now.**_

_**Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine**_

* * *

_**~Dream~**_

"I'M IN THE ANIME!?" Reason why I said this? I was literally watching myself on the TV. Cool and creepy.

So I was learning how to use the scythe (from Shadow ((aka the shadow))) and how to fight when a TV popped out of nowhere and started to play the anime Kuroshitsuji and I was in the opening animation. And I also appeared in the episodes randomly, and the 2nd episode with me transforming, that looked amazing.

"**Apparently so Luna." **Shadow says while laying on her stomach. (Shadow is the other me if you didn't know, just named)

"I wonder if I can play video games..." I mutter, also laying on my stomach, missing playing my games like _Sly Cooper _and pixel horror games like _Mad Father._

**POP** and out of nowhere comes a PS2 and a computer (with a keyboard and mouse duh).

"YES!" I did a little happy dance, for I love my video games. But then I paused.

"How am I going to play these games without thumbs?"

"**Oh look at the time, it's time for you to wake up." **Shadow chuckled.

"NO FAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIR~~~~."

_**~Dream end~**_

* * *

_**~Time Skip~**_

* * *

So it seems that my memories are going a bit fuzzy, or I have an attention span of a goldfish. Right now I'm in the kitchen with Grell to watch over him, and I keep giving him hints and tips. It doesn't work with this guy.

**"Grell we need to deliver the tea now." **I wrote, for I do not think it would be a good idea for him to know I can talk.

"Yes! We are 5 minutes late!" Grell fretted and he grabbed me (I didn't like that) started to push the cart, and he slipped on nothing. Causing him to fall onto the cart (he still has me) and it rolled down the hallway gaining more and more speed by the second.

I did the infamous rabbit scream for Grell somehow managed to soak my fur with freezing cold water while we were on the cart. (still moving btw)

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo!" Grell screamed next to my head, making me go deaf in both ears as we zoomed around the corner.

We crashed into the dining room and headed strait for poor Finni.

_***CRASH***_

.

.

.

.

"HOT! hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot!" Finni cried as the scalding hot tea burned his shirt and his chest. I flew and hit Sebastian's face, he was in shock at what happened and hasn't moved yet. (remember I'm freezing wet, so even if I'm am very small. A wet *fluffy* rabbit can hurt)

"Chsst!" I sneezed like a kitten (rabbit) would and Sebastian picked me up by my scruff.

Grell finally got over his dizzy spell and noticed Finni. "I-I'm so sorry! I'll wipe it off right away."

"This won't end well... Chsst!" I whispered before sneezing again.

Grell grabbed a napkin and yanked it, but in doing so he also yanked the whole table cloth and sent it crashing (food and plates and all) onto the floor. The servants sweat dropped and I sneezed again.

_'I think I' catching a cold.'_

Ciel face-palmed in a fancy way and sighed, "Young master, why did you take in this useless bum?" Bard asked.

"Are you one to talk?" Ciel replied. "Chsst!"

Ciel made a pout like face, which I think is supposed to be a frown. "I miscalculated." He muttered, and I could just imagine M-red asking him to take poor Grell. I giggled a little before sneezing again.

_'What am I, allergic to water? **Seems there was something in that water, or you already have a cold. **Not helping..."_

"I thought the only one inconvenienced would be Sebastian, and _I_ wouldn't suffer any harm..." Ciel muttered and Tanaka did his laugh with me on his head. (still soaked) "Chsst!"

"I'm terribly sorry for causing you all such trouble..." Grell muttered as was given death glares (or I think it was death glares) from the trio, as he seemed to shrink and the others grow.

~sudden dramatic music~ "I know! I will die once and for all..." Grell cried out as he pulled out a knife from his sleeve(?) and aimed it at his neck. "I'll atone with my death!" "Chsst!"

"Hey, don't do anythin' rash!" Bard exclaimed and Mey-Rin just muttered, "Wh-When did he get that knife...?" "Chsst!"

Sebastian touched Grell's shoulder to gain his attention, "No need for you to die," he said and Grell looked up at him.

Sebastian gave his infamous (shit eating) smirk and said, "If blood sprays everywhere, the room will be that much harder to clean." "Chsst!"

_'SOMEONE GET ME A TOWEL FOR THE LOVE OF SWEETS!' _"Sebastian, you're so kind..."

"Was that kind?" -Bard

*Shakes head* -Finni and Mey-Rin

"Chsst!" -Me

"Someone dry Luna off..." -Ciel

"Nyaaaaaaa..." -Me

"In any case, I cannot believe you would serve the young master such fragranceless tea." Sebastian said with a disproving face and tone. Ad he went through on how to make tea, I got a fluffy white towel and wrapped myself in it. Ciel picked me up from the floor and set me on the table to drink some tea after Sebastian was done.

Sebastian set two tea cups down, one for me and one for Ciel. _'This is good.' _I thought as I sipped the tea. "Chsst!" _'But I'm still sick.'_

"Young master, it's almost time." Sebastian said as he checked his pocket watch. "I have a carriage waiting out front._"_

"Right." Ciel said as he put his teas down, picked me up, and stood.

"All right, everyone, I'll leave the cleaning up to you." Sebastian instructed the servants. (plus Tanaka)

"Grell, please just sit and rest so that you don't cause unnecessary trouble."

"If you should decide to rest eternally, I ask that you please do so outside." _'... You said to do suicide outside please... GREAT JOB SEBASTIAN!' _"Chsst!"

"Sebastian... You're so kind..." Grell said in awe.

**_'Please, kill him now. _**_Oh hi Shadow!'_

**_~Enter opening animation here~_**

* * *

As we walked down the street of London (I was sitting on Sebastian shoulder). I heard the paper boy shout over the noise 'A prostitute murdered!' in his childish voice. I shook my head, making the slightly large lavender ribbon around my neck ring, for the boys (aka the two with me) decided to show I wasn't 'wild' (I think they did it so they won't lose me since I barely talk).

We walked into the cane shop and I jumped onto the counter to have a better view of the canes. And the 'Shop theme' from Zelda OoT played in my head as I looked around while I was bouncing around childishly.

"Hi there, kid. Your dad send you here? Also please get your pet off the counter, It might have an accident on it." The man behind the counter said with all but a smile. The music stopped at a screeching halt along with me.

I was appalled, I knew rodents could not control their bladders and stuff. But that was worse then being called a rat.(I can control mine) I turned with a shock/hurt face and reached out for Ciel to pick me up like a child would.

Ciel frowned at my face and picked me up, still frowning at the (ruuuuuuuuuude) man.

"Pardon, but we've come to pick up my master's walking stick." Sebastian said with a (shit eating) smile after look at us, and handed to the man a piece of paper.

"Oh, you're here for _this _stick." The man said as get picked up a cane and used it to opened a drawer.(why?)

"I was wondering who'd use a cane so short," _'Oh let me kill him, only I can call Ciel a cute Chibi! **He only called him short. **SAME TING! **Ting? **Yes Ting.' _

"but I never imagined it would be such a young chi-" The man was cut off as Sebastian thrust the cane in front of his face with amazing accuracy.

"It's a magnificent stick. Straight as an arrow." Sebastian said as he examined (or it looked like he was) the walking stick. The man behind the counter looked ready to faint, which made me giggle a bit.

Sebastian set down a bag of money that was at least twice more then the cane was worth, and as we left he said, "Keep the change."

I heard the man faint and I giggle hard this time, making the bell jingle as well, and I snuggled into Ciel's shoulder/neck for a more comfortable spot.

"That ridiculous strength of Finni's is a nuisance." Ciel mutter as we walked down the walkway of the ...mall? "How could someone accidentally break a walking stick? I had to have a new one made!"

"Well I can easily break it as well, but I have more control, Finni is still very childish so you can't really blame him." I rebuked at Ciel, whispering so people would not hear me.

"And your not childish?" Ciel rebuked back at me with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk.

"You wound me Ciel!" I whispered dramatically as I turned on my back, back of my paw on my forehead, and the bell on the ribbon ringing slightly.

"Yes, a pity you had to go to the trouble when you're not even any taller." Sebastian said as if he did not hear me, but I giggled anyways at what he said as Ciel gained a tick mark.

"And today we gained yet another troublesome servant." He continued.

"I'm troublesome?" I asked, faking hurt. Sebastian just shook his head slightly and poked my noise, for I am still on my back, and said, "You are the only one other than me who can keep everyone in line. Let's not stay out to long though."

"Chsst!" I sneezed after a few seconds. "Don't touch the nose for a while." I grumbled.

I heard some child going on about 'Bitter rabbit from Funtom! And it's brand new!' I looked at Ciel.

"Rabbit?" I asked with a bemused tone, he just smirked at me.

**_"Why not?"_**

**_~Ding Dong Time Skip!~_**

* * *

I heard Mey-Rin's scream as we neared the house, still about five to seven minutes away. I silently giggled, for I knew what was going on, and I could just imagine what they're going through. Then I froze, remembering about the _thing_ that will be there.

_'Oh how am I gonna survive that? **Oh I know! I forgot to tell you that you can change sizes and maybe forms!** I CAN?! HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL ME EARLIER! THANK YOU SHADOW! **No problem! But I recommend not to try to change forms right now, maybe you can surprise it. **... Good idea, and I have the perfect one.'_

We got out of the carriage about six minutes later and as we walked towards the mansion's doors Sebastian says, "You must be tired, young master, Luna. I'll prepare your tea and roses right away." Sebastian opened the door.

Ciel and I froze on the spot (I was still on Ciel's shoulders) at the sight before us. Sebastian who noticed our reaction asked while trying to find what we were gaping at,

"What's the mat-" He cut off for he saw the same horror we saw.

Ciel's mansion, was a flipping _frilly_ pink.

_'My **brain** just died of a **heart** attack.'_

The trio ran in with sill costumes (except Mey-Rin) and glomped Sebastian. (I think Mey-Rin only did it cause she always wanted to glomp him)

While the trio complained to him and Ciel asked, "'Crazy girl'?" Then I decided to ask,

"Hey, where's Grell?" The trio froze at my question. I was going to ask again but we all heard a chocked scream from the other room, so we all ran to see if it was Grell.

Turns out it was Grell, hanging from the ceiling, from a noose, with orange bows... _'Kill it with fire.'_

"What are you doing?!" Ciel asked outraged at all this.

"As you can see, I'm on the verge of dying." Grell choked out an answer. _'__Let him die, please.'_

Ciel sighed, "Get him down, Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian answered.

Know what was going to happen, I quickly hopped onto Finni's head and covered my ears. But that did not help much for what was coming.

"CIEL!" And~ my ears died. And orange blur came out of nowhere and tackled/glomped Ciel into a hug.

And Ciel seemed to know this _frilly_ orange blur, for he let out a choked, "Elizabeth!"

"Aw, you know I'm always telling you to call me 'Lizzie'!" She said as she continued to cuddle Ciel, and the poor boy looked a bit purple. After a few 'You're so cute!''s later Sebastian finally decided to save the choking boy.

"Lady Elizabeth." And Ciel can breathe! I jump onto Ciel's head and patted his head like he had and 'owie', for he practically looked dead on his feet.

"Oh, Sebastian. Good afternoon." Lizzie curtsied like a (normal) lady should. _'I think she's a little bipolar.'_

"Oh, no, you took him down?" _'And maybe a psychopath.'_

"Yes, my lady. He mars the beauty of the room." _'AND SEBASTIAN GIVE NO SHIEEEEETS.'_

"Aw, but I made such a lovely decoration out of him!" _'Yep she's a psychopath. **Then you better run away now. **I think you are correct.'_

"Decoration?" Sebastian asked like he almost (hint almost) cared.

"Yes! Look, the salon is so cute now too, isn't it?" "My... mansion..." Well Ciel died.

"Only cute things can exist in this mansion"! Lizzie gushed, and right now I did not like her that much. Not because of my ears, but this is not _her _mansion, it's _Ciel's_ mansion."Right, Antoinette?"

_'Wait - who?' _"Ho-ho-ho." _'OH NO SHE GOT TANAKA! RUN AWAY!' _Tanaka was in a _curly_ wig, and I think that laugh meant, 'Kill me now.'

"Even you, Tanaka?" Sebastian asked slightly amused at this.

"I have a present for you, too." Lizzie said to him with her hands behind her back. "Huh?"

"Here." And Sebastian has a pink bonnet on his head. _'She got him too... KILL IT WITH FIRE!' _It took all me strength not to laugh at him, and luckily the bell did not jingle.

The trio thought were not as lucky, for they were laughing openly. Sebastian gave his infamous death glare. *Swords stabs through all three in a pile*

And they're dead.

"I'm deeply honored at your consideration for my humble self." Sebastian saves the day.

_'Almost at the door...'_

_._

_._

_._

**_"Chsst!" _**And~ I am dead.

"Oh, a _cute_ rabbit!" Lizzie gushed when she saw me, and I froze on top of the table I was on. I racked my brain on what to do, and then I cleared my throat right as Lizzie was about to cuddle me.

*Everyone freezes at looks at Luna*

_"So long, Farewell, I have to say goodnight!" _I sang while I waved with the song the bowed.

_"I hate to go and leave this pretty sight!" _I pretend to look around and saw that Lizzie's eyes started to sparkle. So I bowed again, and I ran like a greyhound was on my fluffy tail while making myself smaller so I can hide.

_**~Time Skip brought by Celebi!~**_

* * *

I was in Ciel's study with the boy and demon, planning how to avoid Lizzie while still be the the little 'party'.

"I believe the wisest thing to do today would be to go along with her plan and then ask her to leave." Sebastian stated while messing around with the tea cart.

I was sitting on the front desk while Ciel's head was glued to the desk as he kept sighing.

Ciel raised his head, "Just give her some dinner or something and get her out if here! I don't have time to go along with her girlish hobbies." Ciel grumbled as Sebastian set down his tea.

"But my lord, it appears Lady Elizabeth desires a dance." The demon argued.

Ciel was about to sip his tea (like a lady~) but then looked away at the word 'dance'. I covered my muzzle so I wouldn't laugh at this predicament.

Sebastian frowned when Ciel looked away. "Young master?" He questioned.

"What?" Was Ciel's reply.

"I've never seen you dance, but I presume you can do it?" The demon questioned him further.

Ciel tries to hide behind a stack of papers, trying to seem to be to 'busy' to answer the question.

"Well, that explains why you play the wallflower when asked to parties." The demon says as he cuts a piece of cake out for Ciel and a small piece for me. I was shaking slightly, but the bell wasn't ringing luckily for me.

"I'm busy with work. I have no time to waste on play-" Ciel was cut off as the papers were taken away and a cake was close to his face.

"With all due respect, young master, it's called a 'social dance' for a reason," Ciel looked away guiltily like he was caught stealing from the cookie jar. "and is a skill that will naturally be necessary at soirees and banquets."

Ciel looked at me with a 'please help me' face, but I poker faced and raised my paws in a 'can't help you there' way.

"The world expects a first-class gentleman to know how to dance." The demon continued, while in my mind his face screamed '**rape**'.

"If you reject any more dance invitations, your reputation in society circles will plummet..." '_Sebastian, the fan-girls are dying again..."_

"Fine," Ciel says after Sebastian finishes, "I'll do it! That'll make you happy, right?" Ciel takes the cake that was almost poking him in the nose.

"Call a tutor or something. Mrs. Bright or Mrs. Rodkin..." He grumbles.

"There's no time to call a madam now. By your leave..." Sebastian says as he checks his pocket watch. It snaps shut and the demon gives a (shit eating) smile.

"I will instruct you in dancing." I nearly lost it, but that also means that I'm shaking like a leaf. The bell jingles quietly though since I'm on my back.

"Don't be ridiculous! I can't dance with a tall man like you!" Ciel exclaims, and then I get an idea.

_'I want to dance again, and Shadow you said I can change my form? **Yes but not species... yet.** Good enough for me!'_

"Wait! I can help!" I exclaim as I jump up and down, trying to get their attention.

"You can?" Sebastian and Ciel chime together, wondering how a small rabbit can teach dancing.

"Yep!" I pop the 'p' and I backflipped off the desk, changing in mid flip.

When I landed, I was no longer a small silver rabbit.  
I was in a dress, a lot like Elizabeth's but less frills and ribbons. It was a soft light purple and the bows were a light grey/silver. I was about the height of Ciel and I still had fur and ears, along with a rabbit head and paws, and I still had the same coloring when I was smaller.  
I still had paws and no shoes, for I don't think I can dance with shoes on my rabbit feet. The lavender bow that was usually on my neck was now on the base of my right ear, the bell in the middle was jingling slightly from the impact of the flip. I swear I think their jaws hit the floor mentally in surprise and shock.

"And I know some Viennese waltzes." I said with a smirk as I placed my paws on my hips, and I was not lying that I know some dances. My parents were actors so dancing was a must learn.

"So you'll teach dancing to the young lord?" Sebastian recovered and asked with an arched brow.

I looked over to Ciel with an arched brow of my own, seeing the Ciel was still slightly shocked. So I smirked once again while extending my paw towards Ciel as I stand in front of his desk.

**"Why not, my lord?"**

* * *

_**~Running out of ideas Skip!~**_

As Ciel and I dance (cough Ciel tripping all the time cough) Sebastian tells Ciel how it goes, while I'm mentally cheering happily, for I'm dancing again. I'm also trying not to laugh at poor Ciel, for he seems so nervous and awkward that its funny. We seem to be doing okay, though Ciel keeps looking at his feet, but it goes down hill as Ciel trips forward.

**Bonk!**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

So we head butted each other and did not move for about three second, then we both backed up and held our foreheads.

"Ouch..." -Ciel

"Nyaa..." -Me

"My goodness..." -Sebastian

I was not in pain but it was awkward as heck and I did not want the two boys to see my blush, for our noses were barely touching. (cough considered a kiss for animals (for me anyways) cough)

"Your instinct for dance is not so much lacking as catastrophic, my lord." Ah Sebastian, best complement ever.

"You mustn't simply hang off of Luna." ... No comment.

Ciel apparently has no comment either, for he was quiet and had his right hand over his mouth.

"Most importantly," Sebastian began as he walked over to Ciel, "you must first do something about that glum expression. It's rude to the lady." The demon finished as he pinched both of Ciel's cheeks.

"Here, smile. As if you're having fun." _'You're having fun pinching Ciel's cheeks like his aunt of some sort~."_

I silently giggled as I watched the two, Ciel squirming and Sebastian being weird, I can see why people ship them all the time. But I see them in an brother and older brother relationship.

"Let go!" Ciel snapped as he slapped the demon's hands away. I frowned at this, and Sebastian seemed shocked as well, though he hid it well.

"Young master..."

"Anyway, I've..." Ciel paused and I slowly came forward with a white rose I plucked from the vase on the desk in my paw.

"I've... forgotten how to smile like I'm having fun..." Ciel trailed off as he rubbed his blue ring with his right thumb.

"Well," I interrupted, hating seeing a little brother figure so sad. Ciel looked at me in surprise and curiosity.

"If you don't know how to smile like you're having fun, try a small smile and work up through time." I say while poking his nose a secretly placing the white rose in his chest pocket.

"Just like learning to crawl before you walk, before you run, before you dance. You need to smile small, then a little bigger, a little bigger, and a little~ bit bigger, before your face can beam like other people! 'Cause if you try to beam before you're ready, you might hurt yourself~." I give a small speech as do hand movements and then teasing the small boy by poking his cheek.

Ciel made a small pouty face that I think that was suppose to be a frown, then gently pushing my paw away from his face. Ciel glanced at his ring, then at the white rose, before looking at me again. He nods and as he walks away, I swear I can hear him mutter, _"I think I'll try that..."_

_**~Lets do the Time Skip AGAIN~**_

* * *

I was on the rail to the stairs downstairs, making sure Lizzie doesn't see me and waiting for Ciel to come down. I was messing with a new bow on my neck, for Lizzie had some ribbons and gave some to Ciel for me to match with his outfit, thankfully there was no bell. It was a jewel blue color along with small darker blue jewels dotted on it. I giggled a little with Grell complaining about the dress, saying it needs to be Red. And the others did not care about him trying to jump out the window, then Grell pouting and Lizzie scaring poor Mey-Rin. I felt myself suddenly being picked up, I squirmed a little before I realized who it was and calmed down.

"Let her be." Ah there's the infamous boy~. Ciel and all his glory. (plus me on his shoulder)

"Ciel! You really are adorable!" Lizzie gushed as she rushed toward the boy. I jump onto Sebastian's shoulder as Ciel was spun around, his top hat landed on me which covered my whole head.

As I lifted the hat off me and onto the demon's head, I looked around and noticed that the room was more... sparkly, and there was a piano I never saw before. My thoughts were cut off though when I heard Lizzie become very scary all of a sudden.

"Ciel, where is the ring I brought you?" Uh-oh, Lizzie's face is worthy of a 'I just pissed my pants' trophy, and I think Ciel agreed with me as I saw him begin to sweat.

Ciel gently removed Lizzie's hand from his saying, "This ring is fine." But apparently, that was not the correct phrase, for Lizzie had a major fit.

"No! I went to so much trouble to make everything cute, but the ring isn't cute AT ALL!" Oh my gash, my ears~~~~~. Lizzie started to cry on the floor as I dropped dead off of Sebastian's shoulder onto the floor myself, my leg twitching in the air.

"That's not it." Ciel tried to explain to Lizzie as well as calm her down. "This ring is-" But he was cut off.

"Just kidding!" Lizzie suddenly appeared fine as she pounce (lol) toward Ciel and nabbed his ring off his finger. "Got it!" She exclaimed and posed like she was Link who just found a new item. (Duh na du-nah~)

"Lizzie!" Ciel tried to gain her attention, but that failed, for she was acting like a little girl with a new Barbie doll.

"Yes, it's far too big! The one I picked out is perfectly-sized and-"

_**"Give it back!"**_

Lizzie flinched at the tone and slowly looked up at Ciel.

Ciel had a frown on his face, a real mean one, and with an outstretched hand toward Lizzie.

"Give that back, Elizabeth." Lizzie took a nervous gulp as she stuttered out words. And I frowned, a little worried on where this may go.

"Wh-Why are you so angry? I went to such trouble..." That's when it clicked.

_'Oh shit wait, this is when...!' _I started to rise up from my place on the floor, but I tripped on the overly big ribbon that Lizzie had placed on me. _'NO! GET UP!'_

Ciel's frown turned deeper, scaring Lizzie even more.

"What?! All I did was try to make you adorable! So why are you so angry?!" _**'Sometimes people don't want to be turned cute by a girl. **I would laugh, but now's not the time for that!"_

I was still struggling with the ribbon, that somehow tangled around my back paws. I manage to break one free, but it was too late.

**"I HATE THIS STUPID RING!"**

Time seemed to slow down as Lizzie threw the ring to the ground. With all my paws free, I sprinted forward, trying to catch the falling ring. But I was also in slow-motion, and as I was in front of the ring, I could not raise my paws up in time.

_**CRACK**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

The ring hit against the ribbon around my neck, hitting a large jewel on my throat which caused it to make a large _crack_. The jewel on the ring was fine, but the ring part was cracked and broken and the jewel fell out. Making it seem like the ring was broken beyond repair.

The force of the blow knocked my backwards, and the ring's jewel was caught in my fur. As I flew back with a squeak, I bumped against Ciel's leg and slumped down, for the blow knocked the air out of my lungs making me black out.

When I came to again, I was in Ciel's arms, and he was walking toward his room. I sat up with a start, making Ciel stop in surprise.

"Luna! You're awake!" Ciel exclaimed in surprise as well. Looking around a bit, I could see Sebastian coming into the room.

"Who - what - where - when!" I was so confused, then it hit me like a train.

"THE PARTY!" I jumped from Ciel's arms onto the floor, but stumbling because I was exhausted.

"Calm down Luna, the party ended a hour ago." Sebastian explained as he picked me up again, then something else hit me like a train, or rather tugged me like an annoying child.

I removed the jewel from my fur and quickly gave it to the demon, making sure Ciel did not see it.

"Go fix this blasted thing before I destroy the mansion because of it." I growled to Sebastian as I jumped back to Ciel, ready for the day to be done.

_'I swear I will travel to a different state when Lizzie comes over again. **I second that.'**_

_**~... DOG WITH A TOP-HAT AND MONICLE~**_

* * *

"Good grief, what a rotten day." Ciel grumbled as Sebastian buttoned up his night shirt, with me looking out the window.

"You seemed to be quite enjoying yourself." Sebastian rebuked at him as he finished his task.

"Don't be a fool." Ciel grumbled again, making me sweat dropped as I hopped back over, then noticed that Ciel was looking at his left hand, where his ring usually would be.

"Which of us is the fool?" Sebastian asked with a not-amused face.

"Me!" I had to.

They looked at me with arched brows, before both of them gave a small smile. Well, Sebastian scoffed while Ciel just shook his head at me. A smile in their own way.

"This is important to you, isn't it? And yet you showed off for Lady Elizabeth..." Sebastian got down on one knee as he pulled out a ring.

_**'YES, MARRY HIM CIEL! ***_**SLAP* **_DON"T START THAT! THIS IS NOT A YAOI STORY!'_

Sebastian put the ring on Ciel's left thumb, and the ring was the Phantomhive's ring. Ciel gasped in surprise as he gazed at it, then looked back at the demon who had a smug smirk on his face.

"A Phantomhive butler who can't do this much isn't worth his salt." Sebastian said as he stood up.

"And what am I? Fresh meat?" I grumbled, totally meaning to make a small joke. Ciel must of heard me for he sent a smirk my way.

"This ring exists to be on your finger. Please cherish it." The demon finished as he sent a small amused glace my way, and I just smiled innocently.

"True... This ring has witnessed the deaths of many masters. My grandfather, my father, and... I'm sure it will be present at my death as well." I frowned as Ciel continued, for I was hoping to avoid this with all my jokes.

"It's heard the dying screams of the family heads over and over. When I close my eyes, I can hear them... those wretched voices." I crawled my way over, feeling tears behind my own eyes. For I know what dying screams of loved ones is like. Ciel curled up a bit with his eye-patch off and I sat on his feet, with my front paws on his shins.

"I thought to myself, 'If I throw away the ring, maybe I'll stop hearing them.' Ridiculous, isn't it?" Ciel finished with a scoff, I heard enough.

"What's ridiculous is that you think the screams are coming from the ring, when the screams are really just coming from your heart." I jumped onto his knees so I can look at him in eye level. His eyes are shocked so I continue before he can interrupt.

"The screams are the pain in your heart, not the deaths of your family. Your mind keeps replaying the sounds, for it wants to believe it's not you and that the ring is cursed. Make your brain stop replaying, for it will keep your heart crying. Make your brain think of nice times, not the lies you feed yourself and your heart!" I growl out before I place a paw where my heart is.

"I used to replay a broken record for a long time, scream after scream after scream. I see you as my brother I once had, don't make me cry because you feed yourself lies Ciel!" I was crying by now, I tried to wipe them away but they kept coming. I slid down to Ciel's lap as I quietly sobbed into my paws. I felt a hand on my head so I nuzzled into it.

"Goodness, look how high the moon has risen." I heard the demon mutter as Ciel kept stroking my head. Ciel shifted into bed with me in his arms as Sebastian tucked him in.

"You'll make yourselves both sick this way. Please, get some rest." As the demon walked towards the door with burning candles in hand, Ciel tucked me under his chin.

"Sebastian. Stay by me until I fall asleep." Ciel was looking at me when he said this as well. My crying has stopped by now and I was slowly falling asleep.

"Oh my- you would display weakness in front of me?" Ciel closed his eyes and frowned a little.

"It's just an order." I felt the light of the candle come back towards the bed as the demon knelt by it.

"I'll stay by you always, young master. Until the end..." The demon said. Ciel opened his eyes and I knew what his eyes said.

'Will you stay by until the end as well?' I gave a tired smile as my eyes close and I whispered so only Ciel could hear.

**_"Of course I will. Why not, my lord?"_**


	7. Dear Rabbit, His Butler, Caoricious Pt 1

'_**Ello peoplez! Here is the next chapter on Ciel's Rabbit. And personally my favorite episode in this series, oh the things I can do with this episode. **_

"_**The things you can do~ ehehehehe" NO, STAPH! GO AWAY OC WHO I WON'T NAME!**_

"_**Fine :P" **_

_**I don't like you either Nya~ *Sticks out tongue***_

_**I am also thinking of going back after I finish this story (or the first season of the anime) and editing the story, I kind of want to redo the intro... it just looks weird to me.**_

_**Sorry that this also took so long, I had 'something' that was a huge insult to injury and it was like stabbing my butt every time I sat normally. So basically I couldn't type (aka work) my story**_

_**I don't own Kuroshitsuji or the songs I put in here. I just own the OC that has my name *not on purpose I swear, I just love the name***_

_**MEOW DAMMIT**_

_***Warning, there is a lot of swearing this time***_

* * *

_**~Dream~**_

"ENGLAND, FUCK YEAH!" I was training the stuffing out of myself.

So basically I am training in shape-shifting/size-shifting, blade training (anything with a sharp edge), and gun training. I was currently training with guns, in my rabbit form, with the song 'America, F*** yeah' stuck in my head. So I made a slight parody, changing the words to 'England' instead of 'America'.

"**You know, I'm starting to think that you might be a demon." **Shadow said as she tried to dodge my bullets. So far she has not been hit, yet.

"Demon how?" I asked as I suddenly changed into a tiger and charged at her, leaving my empty gun behind.

(My tiger form is a silvery white with black stripes, black socks, black ear tips, and purple eyes. (Just so you know))

"**You have more acute senses for a normal rabbit, you can change forms, that and Sebastian seems to like you, in a friend way."** Shadow explained as she used her scythe to block my claws.

"But I might also be a Grim reaper," I countered as I changed into a large snake and curled around the pole of the scythe as I try to bite her with extremely powerful poison bite.

(Full silver, tail tip is black, eyes are still purple)

"**True, but you don't have any characteristics from the demon or grim reaper species." **Shadow threw the scythe away to get away from the bite.

"So you're saying that I might be a different species from the underworld?" I questioned as I transformed into a rabbit again, grab a revolver (don't ask where, hehe), and started to fire as Shadow tried to recover.

"**Yeah maybe -OUCH- good shot. But I don't know what you are..." **Shadow collapsed on the ground after being shot in the gut (she's fine) and rolled onto her back.

"Hmm... then what about that transformation?" I sat down as a computer popped out of nowhere and I started to look for a song, so I can get rid of the stupid song in my head.

"**I don't know, I only know what you know. That... 'transformation' was just stored in the back of your mind." **Shadow explained as I started to play 'Welcome to Freddy's' by Madame Macabre.

"So helpful..." I growled.

"**Look at the time! It's time to wake up!"**

"I'm going to copy this meme I just saw._ MEOW DAMMIT**!**_"

* * *

So, here I am. In a carriage, with the infamous two. And I'm still half asleep...

I AM SO BORED!

I looked up to Ciel, seeing him still reading that letter that the queen gave him. I would not admit it out loud, but it was worrying seeing Ciel way to focused a small piece of paper with a frown...

**'Is it really _just_ a piece of paper?' Shadow** taunted with a pervert voice.

_***Mental slap***_

_'Don't go there hentai shadow! **Ouch... wait a second, hentai? **... Go away now.'_

After my mental cat fight with myself, I decided to try and make Ciel relax the only way I know how.

Annoy him! YAY!

"Ciel~." I whined while stretching on my back with my front paws pawing at Ciel's thigh. Acting like a cat even though I am clearly a mental rabbit. (suddenly into cats)

"Yes Luna?" Ciel replied, still looking at the paper.

"Did you know I can shape-shift into other animals?" I asked, still pawing at Ciel like a feline wanting attention.

"What?" Was Ciel's intelligent reply as his eyes widened.

"And I might be a different species, or an experimented creature that came from the abyss..." Now I was sitting across from Ciel, with a paw on my chin in a 'I'm thinking' or 'I wonder' pose.

"... Can you turn into a dog?" Ciel asked with a bored tone. But I looked closer and I saw a covered child-like wonder in his eyes.

I smiled and I jumped into the air, as I landed I was a small Husky, except of being white and black I was silver and black with purple eyes, most likely a month or two old. I saw Ciel's eyes widen, and if he wasn't trying to be a cold person, I think he would of glomped me like the child he is. So I walked up to him and wagged my tail while rubbing my head in his hand.

"Hmmm... This can be useful in the future." Ciel muttered as he stroked my head with a gloved hand, the letter forgotten.

_'Mission accomplished, you have gain 1000 points!... I don't know how to respond to that. Wait a second-' _"Useful how?" I questioned as I realized what he had said.

"Well," Ciel mused as he continued to pet my head with a small smirk. "If you can transform into a larger version of yourself, or maybe change into something... dangerous that others would be scared of, I wouldn't need Sebastian to go and make a scene all the time." His small smirk became bigger as he finished. I sweat-dropped at his reasoning.

_'I think he just either wants to show me off, or he's tired of the demon showing off.' _And I swear I heard Sebastian chuckling up front.

"I bet Sebastian is jealous that I am now Ciel's favorite~. That poor, poor masochist demon." I said to the front of the carriage in a sing-song voice.

_**'And Ciel is the sadist~' **_I froze not only because of what Shadow said, but there was a murderous aura up front, and Ciel had a 'WTF' face at me.

I am so dying later because of that... But it was so worth it.

* * *

So... here we are... at the mansion... What was this episode about again?

Oh wait, now I remember!

...

...

...

MOTHER OF A FU- _**'I am sorry, but the colorful words that Luna is thinking about is too graphic. Sorry for the inconvenience.'**_

It was still early morning by the time we arrived at the new mansion that we were stay at. I sat on Sebastian shoulder leaning on his neck in my rabbit form, half asleep, and I have made a deal with the demon so he would not kill me as I sleep.

"Ugh, there is too many people in London!" Ciel complained *cough - whined - cough* about the traffic as he stepped out of the carriage.

"Tis it not the season of doctors and nobles?" I mumbled into Sebastian's shoulder, suddenly hungry for fruit.

"You make it sound as if they're something that can grow from trees." Sebastian whispered to me, since only he could of heard me with all the mumbling.

"All ye h've ta dyo iz slap a pieze of p'per on dem 'nd yell 'THERE YE GYO, YER A DOCKTOR!' An' den fur nobelz just give them a furking mansion andz moneyz AND DEN DON'T GIZ A SHIOT" I was so tired that I had a Scottish/Swedish accent along with unknown words. Sebastian just gave a small chuckle and patted my stomach as I tried to remove the offending gloved hand. Why was everyone suddenly petting me?! Nyaaaaa!

Sebastian just opened the door to the mansion as I was having a fit on his shoulder and Ciel walked through the door. "From the country manor house to the London townhouse... It's traditional for the nobility to move en masse for the Season." Sebastian informed us (really Ciel) as we walked up the stairs of the mansion.

"The Season, eh? Honestly, these cretins have too much free time." Ciel says as we reach the top of the stairs.

_'The pot calls the kettle black.'_ I think in my mind as I remembered seeing Ciel just sitting there in his study and drinking tea with cake. I snicker at the thought.

"Getting away from the estate occasionally might provide a nice change of pace." Sebastian replied to Ciel.

"For one thing, those four aren't here..." Sebastian smirked at the thought of the servants staying at the other mansion. "We should be able to spend some quiet time, my lord. That is if Luna doesn't decided to cause some trouble."

"I feel so loved..." I swooned on his shoulder, you can hear the love in my voice. (being sarcastic if you couldn't tell, but I bet you did) Then I remembered what waits in the other room, causing me to snicker again I felt the two eyes' on me, making me smirk evilly with a 'I know something you don't' expression.

As Sebastian opened the door to the living room or what ever it's called, I jumped onto Ciel's hat for some fun and groomed my face a bit and fixed my bow.

"For goodness' sake! Where do they keep the tea in this place?" M-Red complained as she searched threw a cabinet for books. I wanted to say 'In the kitchen maybe?' but I kept quiet. After all, they didn't know I wasn't a normal rabbit.

"I can't find it either..." I snickered as the Chinese man stuck his face into a pot, amused that these people acted so weird. That and it was funnier in real life than a screen. I could just imagine the text behind our heads 'Should be able to spend some quiet time...' so I whispered so only the demon and child could hear me.

"Looks like I don't need to cause some chaos here, my job is being done for me~!" I fluffed up my white fur on my chest with my paws as if I was proud at what I do, which I kind of am.

"Madam Red?! Lau?! What are you doing here?!" I was knocked off of Ciel's hat because of how loud he was in a comical way and I hit Sebastian face again. "Lets not make this a regular thing..." I growled as we looked into each others eyes with a sweat-drop on our heads'.

_**'No we should make this a regular thing~!** You do that in your dreams, not my reality!'_ I mentally fought (physically and verbally) with Shadow again and I didn't realize time passed. So now I was in Ciel's hands and he along with everyone else were taking a carriage somewhere. _'HOW DID I GET HERE?!'_

**~Enter opening animation here~**

* * *

**~This is what happened while Luna was not paying attention!~**

Everyone has finally settled down and Sebastian found the tea. They were at the dining table having tea and Luna, who seemed to have fallen asleep, was curled on a small (still way bigger than her) dark blue pillow with gold trimmings next to Ciel on the table.

"Another prostitute was murdered in Whitechapel yesterday." Ciel started to explain the situation as he sipped his tea along with a curious glance a Luna, who seemed to be growling in her sleep, before hardening his stare at the other two and Grell. "These are no ordinary murders. They're bizarre... No, you could fairly call them aberrant." ***Enter Pear and Blackberry Cornmeal Cake***

"A special blade was used on the most recent victim, Mary Ann Nichols, and she was torn apart beyond all recognition." ***Nom nom nom*** (Sorry, had to) Ciel took a bite out of the cake, and continued as Sebastian busied himself by fixing Luna's bow and smoothing out her fur. Luna naturally pawed at the hand in her sleep.

"Here's what the Scotland Yard and the press calling the criminal:" ***Dramatic pause* **Luna nuzzled deeper into the pillow in the silence.

"Jack the Ripper." **'DUN DUN DUN~' _SHADOW, STOP INTERRUPTING AND GET YOUR SHADOWY ASS OVER HERE! *CRASH* _**

"Jack the Ripper, eh?" Lau thought out loud as he, M-Red and Grell looked at Ciel with curious eyes.

"So I hurried to London to ascertain the situation." Ciel concluded with a final sip of his tea. Luna's legs twitched several times, like she was kicking at something or someone.

"Do you have the guts to see the scene of the crime?" Lau asked Ciel with a smirk, causing said boy to frown.

"What do you mean?" Luna finally stopped twitching and growling, and now she was so still that she looked like a stuffed toy and Ciel was now stroking her head.

"The darkness and bestial stench that pervade the scene eat away at those who share the same destiny." Lau started as he stood up and walk towards Ciel. "If you set foot upon it, you may be consumed by madness. Are you prepared for that, Lord Phantomhive?" Lau asked as he grasped Ciel's cheek, making Luna growl in her sleep again.

"I came here to dispel her worries. Don't ask stupid questions." Ciel answered with hard cold eyes.

"Very nice, I like the look in your eye."

* * *

**~Back to the present!~**

**_Luna's POV~_**

We reached out destination at the alleyway, and I changed into a medium Australian Shepard earlier for Ciel. I was white with grey-silver spots and black tipped ears, paws, and tail. (Lau and M-red don't know it's me) As we stepped out of the carriage, I could smell the blood and death instantly as my paws hit the pavement, making me shake my head in disgust. Ciel look at me as he held my dark, almost black blue leash with my spiked collar.

"Something wrong?" Ciel whispered to me as we grew closer to the crowd that has formed around the crime scene. I shook my head 'no' and held my head up higher to seem like I was a purebred. When the crowd saw us, the immediately moved out of the way.

**'Most likely because you are a scary looking dog, who seems willing to bite people' **Shadow said to me, making me have a foxy smirk on my muzzle and that scared the crowd even more.

The detective/policeman saw us as we drew closer to the entrance of the crime scene and smiled at us. _'What a nice man! Normally a regular man would just sneer.'_

"What brings you here?" The young man asked as he held the papers loosely at his side, making it easy for me to read the report of the crime. So I walked closer to him, looking like I was sniffing him as I quickly read the report. "This is no place for a child and his dog. Go on home." The man said as he patted my head with his other hand.

"Where is the victim's corpse?" Ciel asked as he clipped my leash off so I can look around. I dodged the young man's hand and sneaked around to go look at the scene. I could here the young man freak out at the question as I drew closer to the corpse. I nearly puked at the smell and sight. Ciel wasn't exaggerating about the victim being ripped apart, and I could smell only death. I looked closer and I see a hair stuck in the victim's hand, sadly the hand was also covered in blood so I couldn't tell or smell what color it was or who it belonged to. I looked into the ripped apart stomach and saw the cutting marks while holding my breath, it was messy cut, meaning that the blade was jagged or was something that was meant for cutting something else. I sighed at the sight at the poor woman and saw her eyes were still open and they were sad and unseeing, so I closed her eyes with my paw, careful not to get blood on my fur.

"Rose!" Ciel called. At first I tilted my head in question but then realized he was calling me, and he couldn't call me Luna because Lau and M-red might realize that I'm the same Luna as the rabbit. So I bounded over with a happy bark, scaring the two policemen that Ciel was talking to.

"What?! Why was your dog near the crime scene?! It might of disrupted the corpse!" Abberline freaked and the other man look close to blowing a vein, so I bow on my knee, as if I was saying sorry.

"She's a smart dog, I don't think she touch the corpse either since I don't see blood on her." Ciel explained as he clipped the leash back on me. I sat next to him like a trained dog and held my head up high with narrowed eyes at the policemen, unnerving them.

"Anyways, we of the Scotland Yard will solve this case. We don't need your interference." Arthur said with a glare at Ciel, making me bare my fangs without growling, daring them to continue that sentence.

"Excellent, let's go Sebastian, Rose." Ciel smirked and walked back to the others. "Yes, my Lord." Sebastian said as he held my leash. I snapped my jaws at the policemen, making them both jump back in fright. I huffed in satisfaction and followed Ciel and Sebastian with my head held high.

"What will you do?" M-red asked as we walked away from the crowd.

"The best thing would probably be to visit _him._" Ciel huffed with a frown, as always. And Lau got all serious.

"My Lord! You don't mean...!" _'dun duh duuuuuuuun!'_

"Indeed I do..." Ciel mumbled with a 'why me' face, making me giggle inwardly.

**~Lets do the Time Skip AGAIN -NO- Aw~**

* * *

"So... Where are we?" Lau asked.

_'In Hell~~ !** Kyaa!' **_Me and Shadow are freaking out while M-Red was chewing out the Chinese man.

We are in front of the 'Undertaker' shop, my tail was going 100 miles a hour, Ciel looked like he really didn't want to be here, and Sebastian?... Like the f*cking demon he is with a smirk.

"Why are you so excited, Rose?" Sebastian asked me since I couldn't keep still, I just smiled at him and made a 'I'm hungry' motion with my paw. The demon rose an eyebrow at me then explained to the others where we are.

"'Undertaker?'" M-Red wondered out loud as I started to make music with my paws, 'My boy build coffins' by Florence and the Machine in my head as I drummed along and sang in my head. We stepped in as Ciel called out for the Undertaker.

_'My boy build coffins with hammers and nails.** He doesn't build ships, he has no use for sails.'**_

Undertaker giggled, I happily walked over to the coffin he was hidden in while everyone else was looking around for him. "I thought you'd drop by before long." His voice floated through the room as I continued to drum on the coffin he's in. I frowned as he started to open it so I just drummed on the ground.

"Welcome, my lord." Undertaker said as he peeked through a crack he made in the coffin. I started to hum a little as the Undertaker stepped out, gaining his attention a little.

_'**He doesn't make tables, dressers or chairs, **he can't carve a whistle cause he just doesn't care.'_ I smiled my own cheshire grin (like smiley dog!) at the undertaker.

"My, my! Can I also make a coffin for your lovely dog as well?" Undertaker said as he played with my ears as I continued to hum quietly.

"Certain not. Today I-" Ciel was cut off by the crazy man himself. "You don't have to tell me, I know." After that... I stopped listening, after all, I heard- well watched- it all before and I started to think while the song continued to play.

I started to think about my old family, my powers, and why was I helping Ciel? What will I do about this crime? Should I change the plot?

_My boy builds coffins for the rich and the poor, kings and queens have all knocked on his door._

Ciel does everything for the queen, and he helps out when he can. But what about when he is scared and is scarred by something that happens in the plot? Can I help him during that or should I change the whole thing and make sure that Ciel is safe. The song's lyrics became louder when I started to think harder.

_**Beggars and lairs, gypsies thieves. They all come cause he's so eager to please. My boy build coffins, he makes them all day, but it's not just for work and it isn't for play.**_

Ciel is doing this for revenge, that something I have to consider. He also made a deal with Sebastian so he can have his revenge. Should I also help with this revenge? Or should I just tell him who he has to get revenge on... Should I stay by his side and carry out his wants and orders? Shadow appeared in front of me with a troubled look.

"What's wrong?" **"****I have found out something about you... and it's a little troubling." **"Tell me please, I need to know about myself!" I shouted over the lyrics that was pounding in my head, becoming even louder, like they were warning me or telling me something.

_**He's made one for himself, one for me too. One of these days he'll make one for YOU!**_

**"You are a rare creature, called _Forma Mutante_, meaning form changer, made from demons and shadows but at the same time, you can be made out of angels and light. It depends on your soul dealer. A soul dealer is like a soul mate, you are forever bound to him/her and you have to serve them. I - er really you, don't know who it is, but if something were to make your soul dealer hurt, mentally and physically, you would go on a rampage after the person who harmed him/her. You can shape-shift into any creature naturally, and that 'transformation' is based on your soul dealer's wishes and desires. And since your a shadow kind, you can cause mental breaks, meaning you can go into people's minds and cause nightmares or expel nightmares. Be careful though, for can break someone's mind. You also live forever, after your original soul dealer dies, you can do one of two things. Find a new soul dealer, cause you would die or become insane without one. Or two, do your soul dealers dying wish, then follow them to heaven or hell. As an example, if their dying wish is 'protect the house' then you would do that until it breaks down. If it's 'protect the family' then the new head of the family would be your new soul dealer, or someone in the family can be as well if you don't like the head. And you would be forever bound to that family until the line dies out." **

As Shadow says all this, I start thinking harder on the lyrics, they were warning me about the soul dealer, what I do, and my kind.

_**My boy builds coffins for better or worse, some say it's a blessing, some say it's curse. He fits them together in sunshine or rain. Each one is unique no two are the same.**_

They start to become quiet as it goes on as I think of what I should do about this, can I find my soul dealer? Maybe I can make Ciel my soul dealer?

**Should I find a way home?**

**_My boy build coffins and I think it's a shame that when each ones been made, he can't see it again. He crafts every one with and with care, then it's thrown in the ground and it just isn't fair!_**

No, I'll take care of Ciel. My old family died and there's no point in returning to my world. With everyone in the mansion is my new home now, and I'll stay with Ciel until he dies... unless the plot stays true. So for now, I'll protect the one I call 'Master' and 'brother'.

_My boy build coffins he makes them all day, and it's not just for work and it isn't for play. He's made one for himself, one for me too. One of these days, he'll make one, for you~._

And I'll do this no matter what he'll do.


	8. Dear Rabbit, His Butler, CaoriciousPt2

_**Welcome back! ... Fudge nuggets, I have the worst luck possible with timing and things happening, but here is part 2 on episode 4, I have more ideas for stories but I'll save that till after this chapter. I would also like to thank everyone who says they want this to continue and giving their support. I am also giving a special thank you to **__**Aqua Lilly**__** who gave me a great suggestion and idea to me! Now there's one thing I want to say...**_

_**Can you guys give me your favorite song when you write a review? I kind of want to hear what you guys like, that and I need some more songs then the ones I listen to. (really only 10, it gets boring after a while)**_

_**I have more story ideas, there is one where it's a slight cross-over, but not really(?). I'll post them as soon as I get a better grip on it.**_

_**Thank againz! Luna Jinx is - *CRASH THUNK* (GET OFF ME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT ROPE?!-GACK)**_

_***Random OC comes in* Before you guys start the chapter, the OCs want to know something.**_

_**What do you guys think of a yaoi story that Luna Jinx might be forced write? (HELP MEEEEEEEH)**_

_** ~Nya~**_

* * *

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" _'JHKFEDSJKLGAD EARTHQUAKE!'_ And now we are back to where we left off.

Apparently with my mental debate, I did not notice that I was dragged outside and Sebastian was telling his 'joke' to the Undertaker. Damn, I really wanted to hear that joke too. I padded up to the door as Sebastian opened it and said, "Please come in. It appears he will tell us everything." with that fuc-I mean... I'll try being 'nicer' to him, so let's say irritating smile.

As we stepped back inside the parlor, I huffed dejectedly as I sat next to Sebastian and muttered, "Can you tell me the joke?"

"No."

"Bullocks... Oh damn_, _I'm turning British. I swear I am going to steal all your kittens and knickers... Bloody... Fffff..." _'FUCKING DEMON, **Can I-** Stop right there.'_

I saw the Undertaker leaning on the counter while drooling and saying, "Ahahaha...I've seen my Utopia..." _'That is kind of unsettling, **Can I hug hi- **NO!'_

Undertaker gave everyone tea in those... measuring cups, and I got a bowl full of those dog treats biscuits! I happily started eat as Undertaker started to explain what happened to the victims in the murders. Such a cheery subject. (you can _feel_ the sarcasm)

"These days I often customers who are _incomplete._" The Undertaker says as he pulls out a manikin from out of nowhere. I stopped eating as I heard this, for this subject is uncomfortable for me.

"Incomplete?" Sebastian asks from his corner of the room, I jumped on top of the coffin that Ciel was sitting on and continued to watch the conversation with half lidded eyes and inwardly smirking seeing that I was taller than Ciel. He's glaring at me, pfffft.

"Yes, incomplete ... Their wombs are missing." Cue a group gasp except Sebastian, (it's Sebastian) and I, well I just bare my teeth in response.

"Though the killer makes quite a violent splatter, the wombs themselves are neatly cut out." The Undertaker continues without a care in the world.

"It was done on a public road, even if it was not a high-traffic one... " Sebastian stated with a slight frown, "Wouldn't such an excision have been difficult for an amateur, particularly in the middle of the night?" He finished with a question as the Undertaker turned a little to show half his face towards the group.

"You're a sharp one, butler. That's my opinion as well." The Undertaker walked towards Ciel and I, and surprisingly he tilted my head and gently grasped my neck instead of doing this to Ciel.

"First the Ripper slashed their throats with a sharp hand weapon," Undertaker demonstrated by slashing my neck with a finger, I lolled my tongue in response so it looks like I died in a comical way. He then grasped my stomach.

"Then cuts _this _part open... and takes what's precious to them." And now he's poking me in the cheek... I nipped his finger and held on.

"Ow... I'm sure there will be others killed." Ciel patted my head as I let go Undertaker's finger. He tastes like dog treats, salt, and ash.

"People like that don't stop until someone stops them." The Undertaker turns around and looks at Ciel.

"Can you do it, o villainous noble Lord Phantomhive?" He asked with a slightly crazed grin. Ciel just gave a bored yet determined look.

"On the honor of my family crest, I eliminate anyone who defiles the Queen's garden, without exception..." He blinked and he had a gained slight frown "... and by any means necessary."

* * *

_**Slight Time skip!**_

"What he said narrows down the field of suspects considerably." Ciel stated as we were riding in the carriage again with Grell driving. I don't trust him up there... and I'm stuck laying on both Ciel's and Sebastian's lap with M-red and Lau across from us

"First, those versed in medicine or dissection." Sebastian pointed out as he held his chin with his elbows on my backside, I kicked him lightly from the sharp pain. "From among them, those who have no alibis for the nights before the murders' discoveries. And given the removal if internal organs, it seems ritualistic... So we should consider those involved with secret societies and black magic."

_'I would like to point out that we're also involved with 'secret' societies and black magic...** But you guys are the heroes here, **Ah, you're right... poo'_

"That doesn't 'narrow the field' at all!" M-red all but exclaimed *cough yelled cough*. "I'm a doctor; _I_ could have done the dissection." That made me tilt my head in confusion then I lowered my head as I remembered

_''How am I going to deal with this? **You can tell him before all 'this' happens. **No, that wouldn't end well, and that would ruin the plot... **But what about his heart?**'  
_I quickly shook my head, I will think about this later I decided.

M-red was going on with her rant about how the doctors will leave soon, so Sebastian cut her off making me mentally smile. No offence to M-red, but her rants are annoying.

"Then we'll simply conclude our investigation before then." Sebastian said with a *slightly creepy* smile.

"What?" _Great answer Lau._

"A Phantomhive butler who can't do that much isn't worth his salt." Sebastian said as he placed his hand on his heart. Lau and M-red's jaws drop at this, making Ciel smirk secretly and I sigh.

"I'll make a list of suspects now and question them." Sebastian stated to Ciel, then looked at me.

"Want to come?" I shook my head in answer then nodded to Ciel, showing that I'll protect him from the *cough idiots cough* people in the carriage. He smirked in understanding and patted my head, cause me to nip at his hand in irritation. He then opened the carriage door as it was still moving and faced us.

"Now, if you'll excuse me..." Ciel made a shooing motion with one hand and the other on my head, and I'm doing the same with one paw as well. (shooing motion :P) And Sebastian jumped out, somehow closing the door as well. And this freaked M-red and Lau out.

"This carriage is moving!" _Yep, it is M-red. _I snickered at their expressions moved into a comfortable position with my head still on Ciel's lap.

"Sebastian said he'd do it. We can just sip some tea and wait." I giggled harder at this and moved my head into Ciel's stomach, trying to muffle them. Ciel flicked my ear in response and huffed.

"You and your tea," I whispered, falling asleep again. "I more of a sweet, sweet coffee person."

_**POV Change~ 3rd person/Ciel**_

Ciel looked at the sleeping dog on his lap, realizing something. He didn't know much about Luna. Sure, he knows that she's childish, has a sweet tooth (like himself), falls asleep easily, and has a little brother. But that was really it.

_'Maybe after this, I can figure- or ask her more about herself' _Ciel thought to himself as he absently stroke her head, smile mentally at the dog's shenanigans for the whole time she has been with them.

* * *

_**POV Change again, Luna's**_

I bounded around back, knowing that Sebastian wouldn't let me in through the door as a dog. I noticed the window to Ciel's room on the second floor is open, so I jumped up to the window.

**Clank**

_'Shit!' _I tripped... on the windowsill.

I wind-milled for a few seconds, still as a dog, with my back feet stuck. Then face planted with a crash.

_'Ooowww...** Got a concussion there? **Ain't no bubby got time thor dat... **Yep, concussion.'**_

I groaned and sat up with a hand on my forehead.

.

.

.

.

_Hand?_

.

.

_OH MOTHER OF FU-_

**_"MOTHER OF EVERYTHING SWEET AND HOLY CAKES AND FLAPJACKS!"_**

* * *

**_Another POV change!/Time skip! I'm hoppin' everywhere~. 3rd person._**

After Sebastian finished reading all the list of suspects, and charming everyone except Ciel with his infamous phrase,

"I am simply one hell of a butler."

Everyone was now gathered in the living room discussing their plan for that night when Ciel realized that a certain someone was missing.

"Sebastian, have you seen Lu-"

_**"MOTHER OF EVERYTHING SWEET AND HOLY CAKES AND FLAPJACKS!"  
**_  
Everybody's snapped to the door so fast, you could hear a whip snap in the background, along with sounds of someone going 'WOOP WOOP DE WOOP' in a extremely fast, scared, yet happy manner. Their was a rapid fall of footsteps along with a sudden 'THUD 'FUDGE'' on the door, making everyone jump in surprise. M-red, Grell, and Lau all cowered behind the green, gold trimmed couch in fear. While Sebastian scooted in front of Ciel, while said boy's eyes were so wide that his eyes threatened to fall out. Then Ciel remembered something.

That phrase sounded familiar...

The door flew open with a 'CRASH', making everyone jump again and dust flew, blocking the coughing figure from view.

"Why is it dusty?! Sebastian I though you clean the _whole_ mansion, you said so!" Ciel didn't need three guess to know that voice.

"Luna?" The figure jumped at the name, the dust finally settled while everyone gawked at the sudden sight.

There was small girl there, about the same height of Ciel. This girl had silver hair that hid her ears and ended at her thighs that had black tips, with bangs that started on the top left of her forehead and curved to her right eyebrow, both tipped black.  
The girl was also very pale like Ciel, maybe even paler, with tinted pink cheeks, from coughing, running, or whatnot.  
Eyes were hidden from view by closed lids covered with long and full eyelashes while she slightly covered her small yet full red lips with black tipped dainty hands.  
Her clothes also drew attention, for it was a mix of both ladylike yet unladylike.  
She was wearing a lavender dress that complemented her well, long sleeves that showed slightly tinted pink shoulders that could past her hands with inches to spare also loose.  
The skirt part of the dress showed her legs for it ended a little above her knees, but continued in the back all the way to her ankles, the dress was in layers, top lavender, middle a full royal purple, and last was black - showing how pale she was along with black combat boots that looked like a second skin on her feet to some inches below her knees.  
There was a black crescent moon on her right hip, on her left hip was a small black star.

Everyone promptly spat out the tea they suddenly had, excluding Sebastian and Grell who nearly fell over, when the female opened her eyes.

Light purple - not quite normal purple but not lavender - eyes flew open in shock at the people in front of her.

"... That's me?" The girl answered with a question as she looked around the room.

"What?" She asked again, the girl named Luna tilted her head rather cutely making everyone recoil, hoping to dodge the cuteness.

"Do I have something on me?"

* * *

**A/N Welp... CLIFFY AHAHAHAHAHAHA *SHINK* *THUNK***

**RANDOM OC- Luna is so sorry this took so long. She wanted a funny chapter, laptop was being a 'butt', and she was lazy.  
Oh, so also went insane.**

***LUNA JUMPS UP* Luna- SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF THE AMAZING STORY OF 'CIEL'S RABBIT'**

**Still Luna- TH-TH-TH-TH-TH-THATS ALL FO- *SHRINKCHT* ...**

.  
.

**HeadS are rolling *YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH***


	9. Dear Rabbit, His Butler, Caoricious Pt3

_**Here's the chapter like I said, sorry it took so long.**_

_**I do not own BB yada yada...  
I WANT SWEETS DAMN IT!  
*Warning, this chapter has harsh language and disturbing scenes, just pointing this out from here on out with other chapters as well***_

_**'Blah blah' - **_Shadow talking in Luna's mind  
_'Blah Blah' - _Luna talking in her mind  
**'Blah Blah' - **Luna in her 'final form'  
**'**Blah Blah**' - **A pissed off Luna/Shadow  
_**'B**l**a**h **B**l**a**h' -_ Luna and Shadow together

* * *

_**~Back to where we left off~**_

"What? Is there something on me?" The figure, apparently named Luna, asked the gawking crowd.

The 'gawking crowd', aka Ciel, Sebastian, M-red, Lau, and Grell, didn't answer. Just continued to gawk at Luna who was oblivious to her own charms. Hell, even Sebastian had his mouth open.

_** *In Luna's mind*  
'I think you broke them.** Yeah... Oh sugarcane, I just realized I have to explain why I'm here... WELP, HERE GOES NOTHING!~'_

"Oh never mind that! Ciel! There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Luna exclaimed as she threw her hands up in obvious happiness. Sebastian shook his head as he recovered from his 'gawking', then opened his mouth to ask her something before was suddenly cut off by Luna turning to him on her heel and her hands on her hips with a small frown.

"Why didn't you tell me that you guys were out looking for information?" Luna pouted with her arms crossed, slapping everyone with her adorableness again so they can't retaliate. (not that she knows)  
"You know I can easily gather info! My goodness Ciel didn't you read the letter? The queen said that I was joining you on this case, and I intend to help like I promised!" Luna turned to Ciel again and moved closer to his face, making the poor boy blush a little as he stuttered out a reply.

"He-help?" He meekly asked, clearly not knowing the point she was trying to prove.

"Yes, help! And here I thought you were clever... honestly. And you say I'm childish." Luna smiled in a provoking way while tapping her chin, like she usually does when she was around Ciel and Sebastian.

It suddenly clicked for the two.

"That's because you are childish Luna, and I did read the letter. You just surprised all of us with that sudden yell." Ciel returned easily to his 'poker mode', as Luna dubbed it. Now sipping his tea like this happens all the time.

"Oh that! You see, I just remembered that I was supposed to see you! Plus I was upset that you didn't include me with your quest." Luna turned away and pouted like a child she was, her hair swinging along with her movements.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?!" M-Red exclaimed as she finally stepped away from behind the couch, shark teeth and all. Lau also stepped away from behind the couch and was now sitting on it, with question marks on his head. Luna spun on her heel again and faced the duo, hands clasped together in admiration.

"You must be Madame Red! I've heard so much about you from Ciel, you are just as beautiful as I imagined! And you must be Lau!" Luna fangirled at the two with a beaming smile, praising the two for 'brownie points'. Then she lightly slapped her cheek, like she just remembered something.

"Oh that's right, sorry. I am Luna F. Twilight, a friend of Ciel's and Sebastian's." Luna curtsied with one hand on her heart, the other hand holding her skirt.

"Ah... I've never heard of you, or that Ciel had another friend..." M-Red blushed but kept a stern stare, arms crossed in distrust. Lau just tilted his head with another question mark, a small smile in place.

"Well you see I met him two years ago, then only saw him again a year after that. We kept in touch because I ... travel around the country constantly so I barely see him because I don't stay in one place." Luna explained, her hands behind her back crossed in hope they believe the story. The duo seemed to buy the story, for they both smiled and had sparkles of interest around them.

"Really, where have you been?" Lau asked, Grell and M-Red beside him with sparkles flying around, making me sweatdrop.

"Uhh... Sweden, Spain, China..." Luna trailed off, looking at the 'Demon Duo' (as I dubbed them) for help since the stares started to freak me out. Luckily Sebastian gained their attention again by talking about the 'plan'.

Luna started to snicker next to Ciel's chair when we got to the 'infiltrating' part.

Poor Ciel.

* * *

**_~Time Skip~ (PoV shifted to Luna's)_**

"You are kidding me." Poor me!

I was dragged along for the ride that made any female barf and males pissed off. We are in the familiar carriage to the party of the... lets just call him the 'Duke', it's close enough to the word I wanted to use in one word because the other name would take to long to read.

"No, we are not kidding you Luna." Sebastian said with an amused smile at my misfortune, also being the only one able to reply since my killing intent left others speechless in fear. I stopped my killing intent to listen to the plan again since I forget easily.

"Aleister Chambers, the Viscount Druitt..." _'Oh that's his name.'_ I mused as Sebastian continued to 'profile' our target.  
"He graduated from medical school, but has not gone into practice." I saw the mansion through the window of the carriage as we drew closer, listening to Sebastian while dreading the 'party'.

"He's thrown several parties at his home. However, people say he simultaneously holds secret parties that only his intimates may attend." Closer still...

Fuck this shit. I'm so glad I can drag Ciel along. M-Red decided to give her two cents.

"I've heard rumors that he's into black magic and that sort of thing." We're inside the gate... I'm internally crying and laughing, laughing cause I know how to have fun during this. Crying, you know why. Lau threw his two cents.

"So you suspect that at these underground parties, they perform ceremonies and sacrifice the prostitutes?" I narrowed my eyes at this, but stayed silent.

I see the door.

FUCK.

A man in a classic butler outfit opens the carriage door to let us out and held out a hand for one of us. I nudged Ciel so he could go first, remembering the anime. Ciel was in a frilly light pink dress that you could see in the anime, and I admit that he looks cute in it. He wore a wig that had two high pigtails on both sides of his head. A large hat hid his contract eye along with most of his head. He had a small scowl on his face about this cross dressing, making me snicker behind him. He was also mumbling to himself, most likely saying 'we only have one chance' as I lightly nudged him again.

"Come on Ciel! Don't run now, this is supposed to be fun." I chirp as I took another hand from the nameless butler and stepped out from the carriage.

I had a dress just like Ciel's, but in different color. The white from Ciel's dress was lavender, pink a darker purple, the stripes silver, and the choker is a lavender bow that covered most of my neck with the bow at the nape of my neck. I also had silver gloves that ended at my biceps like Ciel. I didn't have a hat and my hair was in opposite color, meaning black with silver tips, and my eyes was a ice blue. Luckily my powers enabled me to change my appearance, I can even turn my hair into a rainbow.

Ciel just lightly glared at me as I grasp his hand, tugging him along as the rest of the group spilled out of the carriage. We moved into the mansion and quickly moved into a corner to go over the 'disguises' part of the plan. M-Red pointed at Ciel.

"Ciel will play my niece visiting from the country," Sebastian. "Sebastian will play Ciel's tutor," Me. "And Luna will play Sebastian's younger sister along with Ciel's best friend." Two roles?! I'm awesome! Okay, back to the matter at hand.

"Why do I have to play your niece?!" Ciel whispered yelled at M-Red with pink cheeks, I hid my mouth at that trying to cover my laughter, but failed at M-red's answer.

"I always wanted a girl!"- M-Red.

"_That's _your reason?!" - Ciel.

"Pffffffffft..." - Me.

"Don't laugh!" - Ciel.

"It's rude to laugh at people's misery Luna." - Sebastian.

"Hey... I'm in ... the same boat here..." - Me through laughter.

"You can't let them find out you're a Phantomhive, can you?" M-Red pointed out making Ciel pale, and me pat his shoulder in comfort. I don't really like fancy dresses, but for now this is an exception.

"What's more, I'm told Lord Druitt is a ladies' man of catholic tastes, so this your guys advantage!" Now I pale along with Ciel, the anime gloom on both of us.

"Didn't you say you'd use any means necessary?" Sebastian pointed out with a gloved hand on his chin. I hid my face in Ciel's back as I lightly pounded his back making said person straiten his back like he was caught stealing.

"Ciel, you idiot, whyyyyyyyy~." I whined as Ciel blushed again about being reminded about what he said earlier and glared at the butler turned tutor. With that we split into groups, Lau, M-Red, and Grell in one. Ciel, Sebastian, and I in the other.

Team Red went to go see if they could gather info and stuff like that, while team Ciel went to go find Lord Druitt.

"We must find the viscount." Ciel mumbled to himself again as we walk around the huge ballroom, weaving around groups of gossip and flirts. I roll my eyes as I walked along with the two since Ciel has a huge problem with talking to himself.

"Just be happy that Lizzy isn't here to see you in that, _oh so cute_, dress Ciel~." I cooed as I twirled to show off my dress.

"Oh, that dress is _so _cute!" Shiet, did it again. And forgot about her.

**_'You and your irony and _****_coincidence timing. _**_Coinwinkadink.** What? **Can't say cion... what ever that word is, so Coinwinkadink! **You and your words...'**_

Ciel and Sebastian turned so fast, I swear they had whiplash. I just slowly turned and hid my mouth, trying to hid my snickers.

"There are so many lovely dresses here! How cute!" The energetic blonde exclaimed as she clasped her hands and looked at a group of ladies with obvious delight.

Same old Lizzy.

.

Shiet, same Lizzy that knows Ciel by heart, cross dressing or not.

"Time to scedattle boys!" I whisper yell as I tugged the two along to the buffet to blend in.

"Ah!" Bullocks. "Those girls dresses are absolutely adorable!" Without turning around I could tell that Lizzy was pointing at us with 'sparkles' around her.

"Mush! Hup! Yip Yip! MOVE!" I growled as I pushed Ciel and Sebastian towards the buffet table. "I'll distract her, so move!"

After moving the two shell shocked people away, I turned to distract the cute deranged blonde from attacking Ciel. Well more like glomp.

"Ah! What a lovely dress you have!" Lizzy said as she stopped in front of me, sparkles still flying around. I can't hit one... OFF TRACK LUNA!

"Why thank you! May I have your name?" I asked with a tilt of my head and a head on my heart, trying to play the 'lady' part.

"Oh, my bad. My name is Elizabeth! But please, call me Lizzy. Whats yours?" Damn, she can be cute when she doesn't obsess over it.

"Call me Lulu. Say, I over heard you complementing my friend and I's dress earlier, am I correct?"

"Oh yes! I wanted to talk to you can your friend, but it seems like your friend has disappeared along with the man..." Lizzy pouted and rested her fists on her hips, making me chuckle.

"The man is my brother, along with my friend's tutor. Why don't we go looking for them?" I motioned to the opposite direction to where the said two were hiding, obviously trying to throw Lizzy of track. Not that she knows.

"Sure!" Lizzy starts to drag me around the whole ballroom looking for Ciel, and I would point to the other direction when I would see them and when we were too close. M-Red and Lau were having a 'grand old time' at the party... 'aka' meaning they're not doing their jobs.

"Ah! There she is!" _'Woops...'_ Lizzy found Ciel and ran towards her, wanting to talk to the 'girl'. Sebastian dragged Ciel away and Lizzy tried to follow, but a young man with lemonade offered her some lemonade. I just sigh and walked up to Lizzy.

"Ah, what a lovely dove we have here!" _'Dove... a bird... a person who obsess with birds... Who? **Druitt. **Shiet.'_

I turned around slowly to see a handsome young blonde man with purple eyes, but not like the color mine are. He was wearing a white tux, giving off a 'pure' aura and look. You have to admit he looks good... But not my type...

_'I have a type? **Looks like. **Yep! And it's dark type! **OFF TRACK HERE!'**_

"Oh! You must be the Lord Druitt!" I curtsied with one hand on my heart, showing off my dress a little as I did so.

"Yes I am, and may I ask who are you my lovely dove?" Druitt asks as he takes my hand and kisses it like a 'gentleman'... I fought the urge to shudder is disgust.

I fake a cute smile and tilt my head. "Call me Lulu, my lord." As soon as I finished talking, music starts up for a waltz, causing everyone to walk to the middle of the ball room to waltz.

"Ah, would you care to join me for a dance?" Druitt offers me a hand as I quickly look around with my eyes, faking shyness while looking for Ciel and Sebastian. I saw the said to nod in my direction as I made eye contact. Shiet, I have to...

"I would love to, my lord~." I faked a delighted coo and smile as I took his hand, agreeing to a dance.

_'They all owe me a cake, and I mean a BIG cake...'_

As the 'Lord Druitt' spun me around, I could see Sebastian and Ciel dancing as well, and man they were good! But I had to focus on Druitt, seeing as that was 'proper manners'. But it was also hard to keep smiling and not kick him for his damn hand was almost literately on my butt and that was a big 'no-no' for me, but I kept the act up. I decided to talk to him to keep me distracted and make sure there was no blood in the ballroom.

"So, lord Druitt, as much as I love dancing and parties, I'm afraid I am rather bored." I pouted and looked away like I was a child upset.

"Really?" He asked as his DAMNED hand crept even closer to my butt, but I looked back at him and gave a shy smile.

"Yes. You see, me and my best friend always come to parties, and they're always the same old thing. My friend and I would love some... entertainment though. I can introduce you to her!" I gave a sly smile as the music slowed to a stop and I grasped Druitt's forearm. I gently pulled him towards Ciel and Sebastian and gave Druitt a flirting wink.

_'Kill me now~! **But I can't~! **Fine~!'_

"There you two are! I have someone to show to you!" I pretended to squeal as I 'glomped' Ciel and spun us around.

"I've said that the both of us are bored with dancing and eating and wanted some type of 'entertainment'... you know the plan..." I whispered as we spun then stopped the both of us and gestured with my have to Druitt.

"This is Lord Druitt!" I grinned as Ciel looked a little overwhelmed before schooling his expression and gave a shiet-eating smile. While Ciel talked to the man I turned to Sebastian who held a fake smile.

"Would you be a dear brother and get us some refreshments?" I asked with a smirk that Druitt couldn't see and gave a 'shooing' motion with my hand. Sebastian smirked at in understanding and gave a small bow.

"Of course, dear sister." I turned back to Ciel and Lord Druitt as Ciel greeted him with a curtsy.

"Are you having fun..." Druitt took Ciel's hand and kissed it, and I _swear_ I saw lavender flowers appear behind Lord Druitt, making me sweat-drop. "... My little robin?"

_'Is this Oran High or something?!'_

"It's a wonderful party. I'm very impressed." Ciel secretly wiped his kissed hand on his dress, making me smile trying not to smirk.

"But my friend and I have been wanting to talk to you, my lord." Ciel's body language screams 'flirt', so I did the same with a sly smile.

"Oh?" Druitt gained a sly smile himself, making me resist the urge to gag but my smile stayed in place.

"We're sick to death of dancing and eating." I spoke with a pout while I leaned on Ciel, while Ciel nodded in agreement with a pout himself.

_'Dang he's good, and cute!'_

"We have some pampered princesses here, a lovely dove and a little robin." Druitt said as he entered Ciel's personal space and placed a hand on Ciel's waist. I just watched as this happened, knowing the 'plan', but I couldn't help to upchuck mentally. "So you want something more, amusing to do?" Now Druitt's hand is on Ciel's hip, and said person looked almost livid for a split second before he gave a sly smile. I decided to help out now, poor Ciel ha-ha.

"Do you know of something more amusing, my lord?" I asked as I moved to Druitt's side and place a hand on his shoulder and leaned on him. I grasped Ciel's hand in support to show I'll go through with him. Druitt turned his attention to me with a, in my opinion, creepy smile as he placed his other hand on my shoulder.

"But of course. And I'm willing to tell you, my darling little birds." He pulled Ciel closer while he tilted my head up towards his face. I could literally hear Ciel's thoughts of _'The moment this is all over, I'm going to kill this guy!' _and my thoughts were.

_'I'll help you hide the body.'_

"What is it?" Ciel asked as he placed a hand on Druitt's other shoulder. I looked over my shoulder to see Lizzy staring at us with an adoring expression and hands clasped together.

_'That's not good...'_

"Do you want to know?"

"We're very interested." Ciel and I spoke at the same time, along with a sly look.

"You two might be a bit young for it." Understatement, and now I want to Kill You.

"We are ladies, not children." We did the twin thing again and I saw Ciel looking nervous.

_'Oh right, Lizzy.'_ The music stopped. _'Shiet with Coco puffs...' _Now Lizzy is coming our way. _'SHIET WITH REESE'S PIECES!'_

Druitt took Ciel's chin with the hand that was once on mine, and tilt Ciel's head towards himself. "What has you so distracted?"

"Er..." _'I got nothing.' _

**_BANG_**

And the demon saves the day, again. I need to keep track... Nah, there's not enough numbers.

I had to hold my laughter at everybody face when Sebastian appeared out of nowhere with a heavy looking box, and asking Lau for assistance with his parlor trick. I turned to look at Ciel and Druitt and had to hold my laughter again with Ciel's shocked face and Druitt's confused one.

"I don't recall ordering any parlor tricks..."

"We're sick of parlor tricks too, my lord. Pretty please?" Damn Ciel, you sure you're not a girl?

"I got it, little robin and lovely dove." Ciel and I looked at each other, then we shivered. And now we are in a room that was hidden from view by a curtain that led to the ballroom. Druitt opened another door to a purple tinted room while saying, "We're going to a very nice place- quite amusing." I grasped Ciel's hand when I noticed that he tensed up and went in before him, pulling Ciel along lightly.

_'This place smells _**way**_ to sweet, even for me...' _Ciel's hand lost grip as I looked around the room, then turned to him.

_**THUNK!**_

_'WHAT?!' _Ciel passed out on the floor before I could catch him. I whirled to face Druitt but I stumbled, and fell on my knees.

_'DAMN IT! I forgot this happened!_' I growled at Druitt as my vision faded in and out. I grabbed his ankle and tried to injure him in any way, but Druitt kicked me away. I glared at him as Shadow tried to help me out somehow, but I knew there was no way out right now. So I made a promise instead.

"_Y**o**u**r**** ...D**e_**A**_d **...** **M**E_A**_T_****_._**_"_

* * *

**_~Time Skip~_**

_'Well, I'm tied up, blind, gagged, and have no idea where I am, along with Ciel..._

_Life is not that nice right now.'_

I have been awake for about two minutes, and I know I'm in a caged. I heard muffled voices and footsteps, and now the footsteps are becoming louder.

"And now, what you've all been waiting for: tonight's crown jewels." Ah, the dead meat's voice...

The light outside the blindfold became bright along with a rustling sound, meaning the cover of the cage was taken off.

"You may enjoy them as decorations, or make pets of them. I imagine they'd even make an attractive part of a ceremony. Or if you want to sell their parts individually, that's up to you." Human trafficking? Wait their? WHERES CIEL?!

All I could do was wiggle my fingers and toes, so moving around is a no go.

"The first one's eyes resemble the colors of purple roses in a form of jewels. I warn you though, her sharp tongue can make any beast cower in a simple word. I will show you her eyes though." The dead meat's voice rang out, and my blind fold slipped down by a pair of hands. In front of me was a group of men and women with masks to hide themselves. I looked to my right to see Ciel tied up and blind as well in the same cage. I saw Ciel shift, so he's awake.

Dead meat started a bid for 'the lovely dove', aka me, as I shifted around.

_'I wish I was part cat or something! **You know you can change parts of yourself into animals, right? **Hey, my family thought I had ADHD, I have a right to be Derpy Hooves. **Who? **OFF TRACK!'_

I changed my teeth into fangs, and started on the cloth gag. If I could just speak my 'catch phrase', then I could happily paint the halls red~!

_'It seems in tough or tiring situations, I become murderous.'_

"Sold~!" _'Shiet cakes...'_

"Now for the second one, her eyes the contrasting colors of a deep forest and the sea reflecting a beautiful sky. I shall show you know." I growled as a woman came up and slipped Ciel's blind fold off, and Ciel slowly opened his eyes. I was nearly through my gag, it kept slipping between fangs.

_'Almost... There!'_ **_RIIIP_** _'And there goes my bindings~!'_

I ripped through my bindings with my fangs in one bite, anger fueling my actions and strength.

"I am here Sebastian!" And it goes dark, yay cat eyes so I can see in the dark. I opened the door to the cage, the cocky dead meat left it unlock thinking that we couldn't escape. Now~... Where is that dead meat?

I saw his figure still standing next to the cage, to shocked to move, so I did some payback~.

I kicked him in the no-no area.

_Hard_.

**THUMP**

Maybe too hard... Woops~!

The lights came back on, and it seems Sebastian took care of everyone else in the room. I gave a low whistle, surprised with all the passed out people, then remembered my promise. I gave a Cheshire cat grin mixer with the Joker and Mad Hatter.

Basically a borderline crazy smile.

I summoned my scythe, and placed it on dead meat's next to aim. I pulled it up and swung-

"Luna." I halted at Ciel's voice, the blade an inch away from dead meat's neck, and slowly looked back with a curious look and wiped the crazed grin off.

"Yes?"

"He's not worth it." I pouted but did what he wanted, and my scythe disappeared. It seems like they had that, 'You are my butler and predator, and I am your master and prey' scene. I just gave a child like smile.

"Well, this is one story that won't leave these walls. But this was fun wasn't it Ciel?"

"Shut up."

"Love ya too~!" I followed after Sebastian as he carried Ciel like a maiden, making me smile even widen, trying to hide giggles.

"It's rude to laugh at people Luna."

"I'm a pet, people don't care, and I'm guessing that you don't really care either." I received a smirk at that.

Ah, the moon is full tonight.

* * *

_**~Time Skip-a-do~**_

_**'Jack the Ripper strikes again!?'**_

Welp, it seems like Lord Dead Meat wasn't the guy were looking for. I was back to my original colors and dress, so I was fiddling with the tail of the dress as I looked around at everyone.

Ciel was stressed, looking ready to murder someone.

Lau was oblivious as always, but had a frown.

M-Red look sad and also wore a frown.

Grel looked crushed.

And Sebastian had a blank face.

I looked outside to see the sky covered in clouds, not one inch of blue. As I sigh, I think about the next story events to the best I can.

_'And the story needs another book of pages for the interesting things that will happen... **At least **__**it **will **be **f**u**n**!'**_

_**End, for now.**_


	10. Stuff happens, and stuff hit the fan

_**I am back from hell! YES!**_

**_Wait... what's that?_**

**_Broken toe..._**

**_Make that two..._**

**_Funeral..._**

**_No money for computer, and can't use anything else for writing..._**

**_And a long camp..._**

**_3 B-day parties..._**

**_I have to write a story?_**

**_Oh._**

**_Shiet._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Please**** don't kill me.**

**(Things happened and I couldn't write shiet for the story, that and I forgot where the story was going. Hurdahdur.)**

**Story will be back soon.**

**Don't know when.**

**But soon.**

**Thank you for putting up my shiet 'work schedule'.**

**Stay awesome!**

_**...I not gonna sleep tonight...**_


End file.
